Amada mía
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Historia muy rosa. Llena de romanticismo apta para todo público.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi.

En una humilde residencia de la ciudad de Chicago la señora de White, perdía la batalla en contra de su enfermedad cardiaca en presencia de sus tres hijas Candy, Paty y Annie.

-Candy hija… sé que las acostumbre a tener siempre… lo mejor y ahora… ya no estaré para dárselos.

-Mami no te esfuerces… por favor- Las tres tenían lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hija tú eres la mayor ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad, toma… estas son las llaves de un cofre que guardé en el segundo cajón del gavetero es lo poco que me quedó después de que tu padre murió… son unos documentos y algunas prendas de… oro, les servirá para sostenerse un tiempo sin problemas…

-Mami no nos hable así, por favor…

\- Adiós hijas… las… las amo con todo mi corazón Dios las proteja...-Exhaló por última vez.

Las tres se abrazaron para darse consuelo ante el fuerte dolor que les dejó la partida de su dulce y tierna madre, los vecinos se acercaban a darles el pésame.

-El dolor es un sentimiento muy fuerte ya verán que el tiempo las sanarán.

-Tío Arturo, regresó gracias mil gracias.

-Candy les ofrezco mi apoyo en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Tío.

 **Pasaron los días y en la corporación Andrew.**

-Es increíble esto es único en la historia.

-Tía ¿Cuál es la tragedia?

-¿Cuál? Eres el único heredero de la familia Andrew de descendencia directa y… nunca… nunca ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿Te dio burla dejarnos en ridículo? Hasta aquí llega nuestra familia ya no tendré descendientes. Hasta aquí llega la ilustre familia escocesa. Solo, solo porque tú decidiste…

-Tía no es tan grave voy a instruir a Archie para que supla nuestras actividades gerenciales. Deje de llorar ¿Qué de malo hay en que haya decidido ser cura? Usted sabía que desde joven me estuve preparando para servir a Dios.

-Sí, pero yo creí que reflexionarías en algún momento existen curas que se alejan después de tiempo de la iglesia, pero tú ya tienes 30 años y yo ya soy una mujer mayor-Albert la abrazó.

 **Mientras George llegó al corporativo.**

-¿Cómo estas Kelly?

-Decepcionada.

-Georges, nadie se explica ¿Cómo se pierde en la vida semejante monumento masculino? Es cuasi perfecto ayuda al prójimo, es guapo, elegante poliglota, caballeroso y todo para irse a servir a Dios. Ninguna mujer podrá disfrutarse ese caramelo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja eres divertida.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cuándo nos vamos a un antro a disfrutar de unos cocteles?

-Es una oferta tentadora que no pienso rechazar, menos si viene de una bella flor que debe ser deshojada con delicadeza.

-Ashhh… ¡me enamoré!- El teléfono interrumpió el momento-Diga.

-Señorita Kelly, tráigale a mi tía un agua con azúcar, por favor.

-Enseguida guapote…-carraspeó de inmediato-perdón…señor Andrew.

-Deja Kelly, yo lo llevó.

-Gracias, Georges- suspiró al ver como él galantemente agarró una bandejita de metal y colocó el vaso con agua y le vertió cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar, le hipnotizó ver como lo removía.

-Eres bueno en todo hasta para menearlo-parpadeó para corregirse con una picara sonrisa- quise decir para menear el agua con azúcar.

-Seguro. Hablamos al rato.

 **George entró a la oficina.**

-¿Lo de siempre joven?

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Elroy pensó: -ahora te ríes pero como seas vas a darme a un heredero. Dios tienes que ayudarme a que este muchacho deje un descendiente. Sino la fortuna se perderá y quedará en manos ¿De quién sabe?

 **En la casa de las White**.

-Candy te ves hermosa.

-Gracias hermanita voy a buscar empleo.

-¿De qué? Si solo estudiaste cinco semestres de administración de empresas y hoy día para emplear a alguien le piden experiencia, no creo que te contraten.

-Gracias hermanita por dar tanto ánimos a nuestra hermana mayor eres tan positiva que si te encuentras con otra carga similar de seguro se repelen.

-Soy realista que es muy distinto.

-Ya dejemos de pelear y mejor deséenme suerte ¿Quieren? Necesitamos dinero.

-Pronto se acercan mis quince quiero el mejor de los vestidos mi amiga Luisa tuvo una fiesta por todo lo alto. Su mamá hasta contrató un grupo de Rock.

-Lo sé recuerden que asistimos. Pero, haremos la fiesta dentro de nuestras posibilidades contamos con poca liquidez.

-¿Liquidez? ¡Mi madre te dejó las joyas véndelas!

-Tengo que administrar lo poco que tenemos.

-Cierto, Annie se más comprensiva.

-¡Claro a ustedes ni les va ni les viene porque tuvieron su mega fiesta y a mí me parta un rayo!

-Annie entiende por favor que ahora no podemos con tantos gastos. Paty va iniciar la universidad y tú la colegiatura; pidamos a Dios que me contraten en una empresa con el que podamos costear por lo menos lo básico, comida, educación, medicinas.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Todo es una vil mentira la mamá de Luisa le da de todo y es una mujer soltera deberías hablar con ella para que te emplee!

Candy se le acercó y le dio una bofetada- ¡Tú ya no eres una niña y sabes perfectamente a lo que se dedica esa mujer; haremos la fiesta con lo que este dentro de nuestras posibilidades económicas!- Dijo decidida.

Annie lloró desconsoladamente- ¡Yo no tengo padres ni madre soy una huérfana, me quiero morir como mis padres, quiero morir voy a morir y apenas te des la vuelta me cuelgo!

Candy buscó la forma de controlar la situación-Annie por favor, bien, bien falta aún para tu cumpleaños si de aquí allá no tengo el dinero podre vender…- se llevó una mano a las sienes y la otra a nivel del tórax- no sé, vendemos los muebles.

-¿En serio-expresó ilusionada.

-Sí, ve y habla con una costurera.

-Gracias hermanita- Paty al ver la escena negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me voy deséenme suerte ¿Quieren?- las tres se abrazaron.

Candy ya estaba en su última entrevista.

-Señorita White.

-Sí, ¿estoy contratada?

La secretaria negó con la cabeza- Lo siento necesitas experiencia para el puesto.

-Ok. Para este puesto quizás no, pero para un puesto de limpieza puede ser. Entiéndame necesito trabajar.

\- Comprendo su necesidad pero no la podemos ayudar. Por el momento todas las plazas laborales están cubiertas.

Candy cabizbaja se retiró pensando en cómo en vano había acudido a varias empresas que solicitaban secretarias. Se sirvió un poco de agua del dispensador (filtro) y bebía tratando de contener las lágrimas de desilusión. A salir se tropezó con la señora Elroy.

-¡Por Dios me mojó mi abrigo!

-¡Perdóneme fue sin intención; permítame ayudarla!- Elroy la miró lentamente como si le estuviera haciendo una radiografía. Notó que Candy era una joven muy linda y que de seguro ningún hombre la dejaría pasar desapercibida.

Continuará.

Escenas del próximo capítulo.

-Hola mi Candy bella ¿Para dónde vas con ese caminar mi rubia de ojos verdes como el pasto?

-¡Déjame Charlie, voy a llegar tarde a mi empleo!

…

-Annie, mira lo que mi mamá me compró.

-¿Qué te compró?

-Mira.

-¡Una moto!

Gracias este fic tipo novela dedicado a mi amiga Mariela Rivera Besos. Y espero que las de siempre ja, ja, ja Nana, Ros, Tuty, Gaby, Yagui, Bunny, Gladys, Stormaw, AdoradaAndrew si están leyendo pues les guste.

Creo que toca actualizar Fijación.

Dios nos Bendiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Elroy, la vio y le pareció ver un dejo de esperanza.

-Discúlpeme, por favor.

-Despreocúpate…

\- Bueno, con permiso no le quito tiempo.

-Claro…- dijo con voz inaudible.

-Señora Elroy ¿Está bien? En seguida le mando a traer un nuevo abrigo.

-¿Conoces a esa chica?

-Ah, sí estaba solicitando el puesto de secretaria de gerencia, pero no tiene experiencia laboral. Se le quedó la hoja de vida justamente la iba a alcanzar para entregársela.

-Entrégamela.

-Pero es que…-la mirada fija de la matriarca, le hiso acceder a su petición.

Elroy entró a la oficina y empezó a detallar la hoja de vida de Candy.

-Candy White, fecha de nacimiento 07 de mayo de 1997. Edad: 20 años. Estudios realizados: Administración de empresas. Semestres aprobados: 5… definitivamente no tiene experiencia laboral, pero es muy bonita, pero de estrato humilde, sin embargo mi sobrino no ha posado su mirada en ninguna mujer. Necesitamos un heredero. Nuestros parientes quieren quedarse con toda la fortuna que por años los antecesores de William, hicieron con su esfuerzo; alegan que de no existir un descendiente directo de los Andrew, después de mi sobrino automáticamente pasará a manos del hijo del clan Legan, quien se quedará con el mando de las empresas ¡Son unos irresponsables! Oh, me duele la cabeza de imaginármelo ¿Cuántas personas quedarían desamparadas? ¿Por qué no entiendes que ayudas más a la humanidad casándote? Definitivamente tú eres mi única esperanza.

Candy caminaba lentamente por las calles principales de Chicago llena de frustración, rabia y agonía por no haber sido contratada en ninguna de las empresas que visitó, al pasar por una iglesia se sintió atraída por ella, decidió entrar. Sé quedó fascinada con las esculturas renacentistas que rememoraban aquellos días en los que Jesús de Nazaret vino a dar ejemplo de bondad y amor a la humanidad. Se hincó frente al altar.

-Dios dame fuerzas para soportar esta situación, dame sabiduría para educar a mis hermanas sobre todo a Annie que está en plena adolescencia. Solo te pido salud y un empleo honesto donde gane lo necesario para pagar gastos básicos que nos ayude a salir adelante. Ya ves que tuve que abandonar mis estudios. Dios tu que escuchas a todos… escucha mis plegarias, por favor.

-Kelly, venga a mi oficina.

-Sí, señora.

-Localice a esta jovencita-, le entregó el curriculum- quiero que le diga que la empresa Andrew, desea contratarla.

-Pero, no tiene experiencia laboral.

-De eso te vas a encargar tú. Mi sobrino regresa en dos semanas de Italia y quiero que ella sea su asistente.

-Señora Elroy, creí que ese puesto me correspondía a mí, por todos los años de servicio que…

-Será el de ella. Quiero que la hagas sentir bien. Espero no tener quejas o ¿le doy tu puesto de secretaria de presidencia a Daniela?

-No, no yo me encargo de su instrucción.

-Otra cosa ¡En ningún momento digas o menciones por error o equivocación que William es sacerdote! – se levantó con determinación atemorizándola- Porque te garantizo que con la misma velocidad con que ella se entere; será con la misma velocidad con la que tú te saldrás de la corporación Andrew.

 **Candy llegó a la casa con algunos víveres.**

-Trajiste comida, que bien ya estaba cansada de comer puré de patatas.

-Son algunas provisiones espero que nos alcanza para unos días.

-¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre por tu culpa!

-¡Annie que insensata eres!

-¿Insensata? ¡Es nuestra hermana mayor debe hacerse cargo de nosotras!

-Deberías a hacer algo para ayudar con los gastos, yo por ejemplo estoy preparando pastelillos de carne.

-Ya va espera déjame respirar hondo, ¿tú pretendes que me ponga como una fritanguera grasosa a vender ¡pastelillos!?

-Es una forma honrada de ganar dinero. A mí no me avergüenza.

-Saben me voy a la casa de Luisa, ustedes me ahogan con sus miserias.

-Gracias, Paty por ser compresiva. Sabes tú idea me gusta ¿será que preparamos más y las vendemos a los vecinos y comercios?

-Sí.

…..

-¡Annie!

-Luisa.

-Y ¿esa cara?

-Mis hermanas que son insoportables…

-Ya deja de hablar de tus hermanas ven conmigo quiero enseñarte lo que mi mamá me compró.

-¿Qué te compró?

-¡Una moto!

-Waou… es mega hermosa.

-El novio de mi mamá nos llevó a su villa ubicada en Lakewood y me cedió una de sus motos.

-Y ¿por qué no se casan?

-Aún no se divorcia. Pero cuando se divorcie se casará con mi mamá y nos dará de todo. Sabes tu hermana es bonita si buscara un novio con dinero ustedes dejarían de pasar tantas necesidades. Ya ves que siempre comes en mi casa-Annie agachó la cabeza- No te pongas triste deberías uno de estos días llevar a tu hermana a la casa, cuando este el novio de mi mamá capaz y le presenta uno de sus amigos ricos- Annie se ilusionó con la idea.

-Annie, preciosa me alegra verte- Eliza besó sus mejillas- lo que te dice mi hija es cierto podemos invitar a tu hermana para que conozca algún amigo. ¿Te parece si la invitas este sábado a cenar?

-Sí, señora le diré.

 **Al día siguiente**.

-¡Listo hermana estos son todos los pastelillos de carne!

-Déjame comer uno…

-Pero no todos ja, ja, ja…

\- Mmm quedaron deliciosos ¿Por dónde empezamos…?

-¿En serio que siguen con sus ideas de pobres? mira que vender pastelillos como un par de mendigas.

Candy blanqueó los ojos no quería discutir- Vamos Paty se nos hace tarde. Al estar a punto de cruzar la puerta Candy se regresó- Annie ya verás todo el éxito que vamos a tener vendiendo y dará dinero suficiente para tus quince confía en mí- le guiñó un ojo- Nos vemos al rato.

…

-Mira hermana un taller será que nos metemos ahí, a esta hora los trabajadores mueren por desayunar.

-Cierto, vayamos-Annie llevaba le cesta con los pastelillos y Candy un termo con limonada y vasos desechables-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días jovencitas, ¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el señor García, dueño del taller.

-Estamos vendiendo pastelillos y limonada fría a un buen precio ¿Desean comprar?

-¡Claro, pasen!- Todos comieron encantados por la sazón.

Al rato de haber vendido casi todo.

-Disculpen y ¿nuestro pago?

-Yo le cancelo, venga señorita… Candy me dijo ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-En mi oficina tengo el dinero acompáñeme.

-Gracias.

-Usted jovencita puede esperar aquí- Paty lo miró extrañada por la petición. Pero, Candy le hiso seña para que se quedara tranquila.

-No tardamos hermanita en seguida vuelvo- Le expresó con una sonrisa. Paty veía como subían las escaleras que los conducían hasta una caseta de vidrios ahumados.

-Tomé asiento, ya le entrego el dinero. Tenga, espero sea suficiente.

-Bueno… en realidad es más del costo.

\- Déjelo así...- se le acercó al rostro- a cambio de que usted me haga ciertos favores- Se tocó la hebilla del pantalón. Candy abrió los ojos de par en par ante la propuesta recibida. Se levantó de bruces totalmente indignada.

-¿cómo se le ocurre hacer semejante insinuación a una señorita decente?

\- No se haga de rogar todas ustedes son iguales se hacen las más digna para que les pague…- Le dio una bofetada que hiso resonar todo el lugar- Molesto la agarró por ambas muñecas y la empujó contra la pared. Paty al oír el ruido corrió las escalares y abrió la puerta al ver el forcejeo de ambos agarró una llave de freno y lo golpeó en la nuca, cayó al piso medio desorientado.

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-Sí, ¡vámonos de aquí! Espera- se devolvió para recoger el dinero y escupirle y darle una patada- ¡Viejo asqueroso!

En el camino, todavía nerviosas por lo sucedido.

-Hermana creo que este trabajo es muy peligroso ya vez como nos miraban esos hombres piensa que como tenemos necesidad nos pueden abusar y faltar el respeto que no valemos.

-Muy cierto todos los hombres son unos asquerosos los odio con todo mi ser solo piensan en sexo ¿habrá un hombre que pueda respetarnos? Todos están cortados por la misma tijera. Nunca me casaré prefiero ser monja.

-¿Tanta rabia les tienes?

-Sí, ya ves como nos han tratado. Y no me voy a un convento por ustedes dos. En fin, basta de charla el susto me tiene toda mal. Mañana será un nuevo día hoy nos concentraremos en arreglar la casa y buscar otro lugares donde podamos vender.

-Podemos ofrecer los pastelillos en otros lugares que no estén tan concurridos de hombres.

-Me parece bien ahora vamos a tranquilizarnos.

-Sí.

 **Corporativo Andrew.**

-Señora Elroy ya tengo la ubicación exacta de la señorita Candy White.

-¿Qué espera?

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

-¡Para llamarla niña!

-Ah, sí, sí enseguida.

Candy y Paty llegaron más tranquilas a la casa.

-Ahora no estoy para contar dinero lo voy a guardar en este recipiente más tarde vemos que hacer.

-Me iré a bañar para ir a clases.

Desde lo lejos Annie vio donde Candy guardó el dinero; aprovechó el descuido para sustraerlo. Lo necesitaba para sus gastos personales, no quería que en el colegio se burlaran de ella por ser pobre. En la tarde la casera llegó a cobrar el arriendo.

-Hola señora.

-Me alegre cuando me llamaste para decirme que tenías el pago.

-Sí, déjeme buscar el dinero. Un segundo…- Candy extrañada- yo esta mañana lo había metido aquí. Dios ¿Dónde está?

-¿Con que no lo encuentra? ¡Siempre es una excusa, sabe que no me haga perder el tiempo, le doy 24 horas para que me cancele los dos meses que me debe de lo contrario me desalojan!

-¡Pero, señora…!- Cerró la puerta de un solo manotazo que hiso vibrar las paredes.

-Dios y ¿Ahora qué hago?-Se deslizó por la pared y no aguantó las ganas de llorar. En ese momento recibió una llamada.

Al día siguiente.

-Hola mi Candy bella ¿Para dónde vas con ese caminar mi rubia de ojos verdes como el pasto?

-¡Déjame Charlie, voy a llegar tarde a mi empleo!

Continuará.

Escenas del próximo capítulo.

-Yo no soy una ladrona ¿Por qué me acusas?

…

-Tía donde esta mi sotana.

-¿Cómo que lo mando a la tintorería?

-Estás en la oficina no te hace falta, olvídate de ese habito.

-Desconozco el motivo de su actitud, tía.

-No voy a discutir, te informo que te contrate una nueva asistente…

Gracias a todas por dejar sus comentarios si tienen alguna pregunta con gusto le respondo. Besos y que Dios nos bendiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy deslizó su espalda por la pared sintiéndose abatida por lo acontecido. Buscaba la forma de salir de la terrible situación que se le venía encima al descubrir que su hermana literalmente le robó el dinero del arriendo. El timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con un poco de desgano contestó.

-Hola.

-Buenas tardes, por favor con la señorita White.

-Con ella habla.

-Disculpe le hablo de parte del consorcio Andrew para informarle que hemos evaluado su curriculum; su perfil se ajusta para cubrir la vacante de asistente de presidencia.

-¿Presidencia? ¿Está segura? Pero…

-Sabemos que no tiene experiencia. Usted recibirá un entrenamiento intensivo de dos semanas el trabajo no es tan complicado como usted cree. La matriarca del clan Andrew, decidió que se necesita una persona joven llena de vigor y entusiasmo. Justamente usted ha dado con el perfil. Le garantizamos aprendizaje, experiencia y un buen trato, demás está decir que su pago será acorde a su desempeño laboral. ¿Puede iniciar mañana a las 8 am la esperamos puntual?

-Sí, señorita. Gracias.

Candy recobró el espíritu de inmediato llamó a la casera, le aseguró que en una semana le cancelaría de lo contrario ella misma se encargaría de sacar todas sus pertenencias para desalojar el inmueble. La señora Gloria accedió a su petición, le dio una oportunidad más; tuvo en consideración su condición de huérfanas. En la noche Paty y Candy esperaban a Annie.

-¿Y esas caras? ¿Por qué me ven con reproche?

-¿Todavía preguntas? ¡Mira!

-¿Qué tiene esa perola?

-¿Qué tiene? En este envase estaba el dinero del arriendo ahora ya no tenemos para pagar; lo más probable es que hoy mismo abandonemos el inmueble y nos tengamos que ir a dormir a la calle; eso sucede.

-Insinúas ¿Qué yo me lo robé?

-No lo insinúo, ¡lo afirmo!

-¿Por qué siempre crees lo peor de mí? Está vencida de quinta categoría es insegura claramente alguien se coló por la ventana y se lo llevó, pero para ti es más fácil culparme de robo quieres castigarme justificarte para no pagar mis quince años como te corresponde.

-¡Basta!-intervino Paty siempre te haces la víctima.

-¡Yo no soy ladrona, no lo soy!-Salió corriendo, las hermanas fueron detrás de ella.

-¡Annie detente!-Un auto casi la atropelló, sollozó del susto.

-Annie tranquila ¿Estas bien? De acuerdo creo en ti. Quizás debamos reforzar la seguridad-Annie la abrazó. Al día siguiente.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Radiante!

-Gracias Paty y tú, Annie ¿Qué dices? Te das cuenta ya encontré empleo, vamos a estar mejor pronto te daré para tus gastos.

-Gracias hermanita- Se despidieron afectuosamente.

-Hola mi Candy ¿para dónde vas con ese caminar mi rubia de ojos del color del pasto?

-¡Déjame Charlie, voy a llegar tarde a mi empleo!

-Trabajas porque quieres pero bien sabes que conmigo nunca te faltará nada, puedo mantener a tus hermanas y a ti…-se le intentó acercar pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡Alto! No dudo de tu estabilidad económica, sin embargo creo que para vivir con alguien hace falta algo más que dinero…

-¿Qué mi reina? Yo, te lo doy.

-Amor.

-¿Amor?

-Sí, sino existe amor en una relación simplemente no avanza; lo siento eres un hombre atractivo, solo que yo busco algo más que lo físico perdóname.

-El amor viene luego…

-Por favor, no insistas.

En el consorcio Andrew.

-Candy, a partir de hoy estas bajo mi tutela por favor presta atención en todo lo que te explique, el pa… el presidente de la empresa en este momento está en Italia y regresa en dos semanas así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señorita Kelly.

\- Lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar la agenda para verificar el tiempo…

Vaticano.

-Su excelencia- Saludó Albert con solemnidad.

-Padre Andrew, bienvenido a la santa sede. Nos complace saber que usted dará próximamente el siguiente paso apara ser su eminencia-Caminaron por los pasillos.

-Es lo que más deseo entregarme en cuerpo y alma a Dios. Me he dado cuenta que niños, niñas personas sufren a diario de hambre por culpa de guerras absurdas no solo quiero predicar también quiero ayudar a curar las heridas de esos seres indefensos.

El padre se detuvo frente a él-Estoy seguro que serás un gran obispo.-Con una sonrisa le comunicó- Su santidad el Papa ha aprobado su ingreso. En un mes iniciarás estudios, es indudable que la próxima vez que le salude le diré su eminencia.- Albert, se sintió dichoso por la noticia, en realidad su mayor deseo era ser Papa y así influir directamente en los corazones de la humanidad para acabar con las guerras.

Sin más continuaron su plática, planificaban nuevas estrategias para evitar la destrucción humana, a través de campañas sobre los valores (solidaridad, amor respecto, honestidad…)

Por otro lado, Candy ponía todo su empeño para seguirle el ritmo a Kelly, quien exigía completo dominio en el manejo de la agenda presidencial.

-Recuerda debes organizar los documento por orden de prioridad al mínimo fallo la compañía se va abajo, afectado a centenares de empleados los cuales perderían sus empleos. ¿Tienes ideas de cuantas personas dependen de esta multinacional?

-No.

-Más vale que estés consciente son familias que estarían desamparadas una falla tuya es una falla de todos. Prosigamos.

En la noche.

-Hola, Paty al fin llegué.

-Ni me digas ¿Cómo te fue? Se te ve que estas agotadísima.

-Todos los días debo de leer, estudiar es peor que la universidad por suerte me dieron un salario justo. Dios está de nuestro lado.

-Siempre.

-Candy, mi amiga Luisa quiere que vayamos a cenar a su casa el sábado a los 8 pm.

-Lo siento Annie tengo que preparar varias carpetas de trabajo e imprimir documentos el mínimo error y… y no me lo quiero imaginar.

-Sí, Annie déjala descansar. Candy vete a duchar mientras te caliento la cena.

-Saldré a conversar con Luisa, ya regreso.

-¡Annie! Por fin tu hermana viene el sábado.

-No quiso. Dice que está cansada, que tiene que imprimir documentos…bla, bla, bla, bla…

-Sabes, el invitado del amigo de mi mamá sabe es ingeniero en sistema… ¿Qué te parece si le dañas la laptop?

-¡Entiendo! De esa forma se conocerán. Listo Cupido lanzará su flecha. ¡Sí!

Sábado.

-Claro señorita Kelly, a las 10 pm enviare el archivo a cada uno de los inversionistas para que dé en línea su aprobación. El ingeniero iniciará la construcción de inmediato.

-Mi hermanita convertida en toda una ejecutiva.

-No te rías en un principio sí, me costó bastante.

-Mejor sigue con tu trabajo. Iré de compras.

-Te acompaño no me caerá nada mal caminar un rato todo el día metida en una oficina transcribiendo, archivando y revisando documentos… ya de solo acordarme.

-Ya te quejas y llevas apenas 14 días.

-Recuerda que eran 15 horas diarias lo que normalmente se aprende en 5 meses me tocó aprenderlo en dos semanas. Basta de charlas, salgamos. ¡Espera! Se me olvida mi bolsa ¡Listo, vámonos!

En la casa de Luisa.

-Mira tu hermana salió.

-Sí- afirmó indiferente al tiempo que leía una revista.

-Se me ocurre que vayamos a su casa y le saboteemos la computadora.

-Genial, así conocerá a ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Neal, Neal Legan. Es súper rico- A Annie le brillaron los ojos.

En la Mansión Andrew Elroy hablaba con George.

-¿Investigó si mi sobrino puede o no renunciar a la eclesiástica?

Continuará…

Mil gracias a todas por seguir está historia las adoro a Todas.

Mi hermosa Nana te adoro con mi corazón, al igual que MadelRos, bellísima Mariela, Tuty, Mercedes, Invitado, Adorada Andrew, Ally Villegas, Alebeth, mi tocaya margarita22, Kecs, Silvia, GabyTGAndrew, Elo Andrew, Fandcya, Karito, UsagiYady, Elvira H. C, maravilla121, K.e.c.s, Chidamami, Jane, Mary Silenciosa, Stormaw, Silvia, Yagui Fun, Bunny, Gladys. Mil gracias por sus comentarios que me alienta seguir escribiendo Dios nos Bendiga como siempre.

P.D: Les invito a los grupos del Facebook denominados El Príncipe de la Colina, Candy y Albert (Anohito), Los Ángeles de Andrew, Fanfic de Albert y Candy, Todo por William Albert Andrew El Príncipe de la Colina…Verán como se divierten con juegos, concursos, episodios, la versión manga a color gracias a una gran amiga que se llama Mariela Rivera. En fin todo para divertirse.


	4. Chapter 4

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Annie y Luisa entraron a hurtadillas a la habitación de Candy mientras ella se había ido de compras junto con Paty.

-Ya la prendí pero pide clave ¿Qué hacemos?

-Hmm… ¿Será Paty y Annie?- Luisa se encogió de hombros e insertó la posible contraseña.

-No, no es ya sé, déjame buscar un destornillador y le quitamos una piecita así no prenderá de ese modo se verá obligada a pedir ayuda.

-¡De acuerdo, pero date prisa no tardan en llegar!

Al cabo de dos horas llegó Candy, luego de cenar se sentó en la cama con su laptop eran las 8 pm, se angustió al ver que no prendía, sintió que su corazón se le oprimía faltaban tan solo dos horas para enviar el comunicado. Por otra parte Eliza se encontraba en compañía de su novio, quien le presentó a su amigo y socio Neal.

-No coman delante de los pobres…

-Lo siento Neal, te teníamos una pareja pero ella no pudo asistir…

-Quizás venga es mi hermana señor Neal y es muy hermosa tiene que verla tengo una idea venga a mi casa y se la presento.

Michael le hizo señas de qué aceptara.

-De acuerdo vayamos.

-Venga es por acá es un lugar humilde pero bonito.

-Sí, ya veo.

Annie entró con su visita-Candy sal te voy a presentar a un amigo.

-¡Ahora no Annie, estoy en serio problemas!

Neal se quedó sorprendido ante la musa que se le apareció frente a sus ojos aclaró su garganta para ubicarse en la realidad:-señorita diga ¿Cuál es su problema? De pronto podría solucionarlo…

-¡Mi computador no prende; debo enviar a las 10 pm del día de hoy información a los ejecutivos de la compañía si no lo hago me despedirán!

-Préstamela para revisarla quizás pueda ayudar soy ingeniero en informática gracias.

-Es el amigo de Eliza Candy hazle caso él sabe lo que hace.

Se sentó en el sofá.- En efecto no prende iré a mi auto a ver si tengo dentro de mi kit de herramientas alguna pieza que pueda servir para arreglarla.

…

-Aquí está la falla el procesador de memoria está dañado…

-¿Cómo?- Candy se llevó la mano a cabeza en total angustia en ese momento le llamó Kelly.

-Candy, estoy con unos familiares fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo te llamo para recordarte lo que debes hacer a las 10 de la noche. Todos estarán atentos. ¿Entendido?

-Señorita Kelly cometí un error. Mi computadora no funciona…

-¿Cómo que no…?

-Es el procesador de memoria se dañó.

-¡Debes hacer algo pronto, ve de inmediato a la oficina no me importa el cómo pero ve de inmediato!

-Sí. Iré pronto.

-¡Cuando estés allá me avisas rápido!

-¿Te puedo ofrecer mi ayuda?- preguntó Neal. Candy no quería pero ante las circunstancias aceptó- Ya llegamos.

-¡Gracias!

-Te espero aquí.

-No, gracias he abusado demasiado, por favor no lo haga.

-No es un abuso- Candy para no caer en controversia asintió con la mira y salió como alma que lleva el viento hasta el corporativo.

En la entrada estaba Tom encargado de la seguridad del edificio:- Disculpe debo subir a la oficina.

-No está permitido.

-Soy la asistente de presidencia.

-Le dije que no está permitido. Es una orden directa de presidencia de no dejar entrar a nadie después de la jornada laboral la única forma de dejarla pasar es que el mismo presidente se apersone y eso ja, ja, ja, ja no pasará.

-¡Usted no entiende es un asunto de vida o muerte!-Dijo con los puños apretados de la ira e impotencia que tenía.

Se dio cuenta que sería inútil insistir por lo que se retiró del lugar mirando a su alrededor se percató que en la parte trasera una ventana del tercer piso estaba semiabierta, llamó su jefe inmediato:- Señorita Kelly ya estoy en la oficina en 15 minutos le devuelvo la llamada…- Colgó y empezó a treparse por las escaleras de seguridad. Candy hizo ruido lo que atrajo la atención de Tom.

-¡Señorita le dije que no podía ingresar al área!- Empezó hablar por la radio a varios compañeros pero no logró comunicarse puesto que fue sorprendido por un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada. Candy se quedó boca abierta a ver qué Neal lo había golpeado.

Desde arriba le agradeció y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Candy corrió hasta las oficinas donde logró meterse a las computadoras para enviar los archivos pautados. Una vez logró su objetivo salió por donde entró. Neal estaba al lado de Tom quien seguía desmayado. Al ver que Candy bajaba por las escaleras se acercó para ayudarla.

-¿Aún no reacciona?

-Vivirá ja, ja, ja…

-Sí, pero no podemos abandonarlo a su suerte.

-Tienes perfume.

-Uno pequeño.

-Préstamelo se lo acercaré a la nariz.

Al ver que Tom reaccionó Candy suspiro de alivio.

En el auto.

-Fue una noche llena de energía, señorita…

-Candy, mi nombre es Candy perdone que no me haya presentado adecuadamente pero creo que las circunstancias no se prestaron…- él le tomó la mano y besó sus nudillos respetuosamente.

-Comprendo, mi nombre es Neal, encantado de conocerla. La dejaré en su casa.

-¡Gracias!

-Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-…Prométeteme que a modo de agradecimiento: Nada es gratis- Candy abrió los ojos de par en par lo cual le generó gracia a Neal- Me aceptará un almuerzo y claro que podría ser en compañía de sus hermanitas. No me mal entienda me gustaría ser su amigo.

-Está bien. Acepto.

El lunes Candy a primera hora era amonestada severamente por Kelly.

-Dime Candy ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo no guardar una copia de respaldo en la oficina? Tom me dijo que violaste las normas de seguridad para poder ingresar por suerte le expliqué la situación y no levantó ningún informe que nos hiciera quedar mal ante la directiva que nos causara el despido inmediato. Te recuerdo que estás bajo mi tutela. Hoy llega el presidente de la compañía espero te portes a la altura.

-Sí, señorita Kelly, no volverá a suceder.

\- Ahora lleva estos documentos a la vicepresidencia.

Albert iba entrando en compañía de George a la oficina. Elroy que desde muy temprano había llegado al mirarlo vestido de sacerdote casi le dio un soponcio y lo atrajo a la oficina para que nadie lo mirase vestido así.

\- ¡Tía! ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, hijo es solo la felicidad de verte.- Él la abrazó tiernamente,- hazme un favor ¿Quieres?

-Claro.

-Tomate una foto conmigo.

-¿Y eso?

-No preguntes. Es solo un recuerdo.

-De acuerdo. Georges Tómala con mi teléfono.

-Un momento sin la sotana.

\- ¡Tía!

-Compláceme.

-De acuerdo- Albert obedientemente se quitó la sotana y la puso a un lado del escritorio.

-Se me quedó la cartera en el baño tráela, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Eres un hijo muy obediente. - Elroy aprovechó la ocasión para esconderla.

-Bueno, ya nos tomamos la foto me pondré la sotana otra vez. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién sabe?

-Tía usted sabe lo puedo leer en sus ojos.

-Mientras fuiste al baño por mi cartera lo envié a la tintorería.

-¿Tía qué mentiras dice? ¿Cuándo aceptará mi vocación?

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás aceptaré que dejes a tu familia sin descendientes!

Tía Elroy fingió un desmayo, Albert dijo: -la escena de siempre cuando dejaremos de discutir, George ayúdame a colocarla en el diván.

-Avisaré a Kelly que traiga lo de siempre.

-Gracias.

-Voy en seguida-Dijo risueña Kelly que no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle a George.

En ese momento Candy interrumpió su ensueño de amor.

-Señorita Kelly la secretaria de vicepresidencia dice que debe usted ir personalmente no le quiere entregar el documento a una persona recién llegada esa fueron sus palabras- Kelly blanqueó los ojos.

-¡Que fastidio! Ya es tiempo de que te vean como parte de la presidencia hablaré con ella. Haz el favor de llevar este vaso con agua a la oficina. Ya llegó el presidente y, como siempre no tardaron en discutir.

-¿Quiénes?

-No preguntes y has caso.

-Sí, disculpe mi intromisión.

Albert se encontraba abanicando con una hoja a la tía Elroy. Sin voltear recibió el vaso con agua: -Gracias Kelly.

-Disculpe, no soy Kelly.

Continuará.

Gracias a todas Feliz Navidad. Cómo siempre si desean pronta actualización no dejen de comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

…

-Disculpe, no soy Kelly.

Albert al oír esa voz angelical y al rozar sutilmente la mano de Candy que aún sostenía el vaso con agua, sintió repentinamente una electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era una sensación extraña nunca antes vivida, él aún permanecía sin voltear, lentamente giró su rostro… Candy que ya de por sí estaba fascinada con el suave aroma a madera fresca rociada por la suave llovizna de una mañana primaveral que él emitía de su cuerpo, quedó perpleja al ver su rostro, fue como ver un ángel celestial ojos azul claro similar al lago por la mañana, cabello rubio lassio, piel de porcelana ni una muestra de cicatriz alguna todo en él era perfecto.

La tía Elroy por el rabillo del ojo no pudo evitar contemplar la escena…

George interrumpió preguntando:-¿Dónde está Kelly?

Albert dejó de sostener a su tía para agarrar con ambas manos el vaso que le ofrecía Candy.

-¡Ay!

-¡Tía, perdón, no la quise soltar!

-¡Madame Elroy recuperó la consciencia!

Elroy levantándose con ayuda de su sobrino dijo:- Sí, de seguro debió ser el perfume de la señorita que me hizo reaccionar, es muy linda ¿cierto, William?

-Sí, es linda.

Candy estaba sonrojada por la respuesta del joven adonis que tenía al frente algo desconcertada y avergonzada no quería decir nada indebido que la hiciera quedar mal ante él.

-Me extraña la ausencia de Kelly ¿Usted es…?

-Ella tuvo que ir personalmente a buscar unos documentos. Soy Candy White, la nueva asistente de presidencia-dijo sobándose los dedos de la mano contraria que le sudaban.

-Pensé que ese cargo sería de Kelly pues se requiere de ex…

Elroy intervino velozmente-Deja de acosarla George, la tienes nerviosa.

La defensa de Elroy a favor de Candy los sorprendió-Mas bien pónganse a trabajar haremos el lanzamiento del Whisky más antiguo dentro de tres semanas. Tiene 400 años fue descubierto en una de las villas de Escocia el hallazgo aumentará el número de inversionista. Todos querrán probar el sutil aroma del agua de la vida. Con ese dinero podrás auspiciar más orfanatos.- Dicha información hizo florecer en el rostro de Albert una gran sonrisa, Candy no dejaba de verlo.

Kelly irrumpió-Señores disculpen que interrumpa necesito a la señorita White- Candy educadamente se despidió.

Al retirarse ambas- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué, tía?

-Es tu nueva asistente.

-Pensé que sería Kelly me había dicho que se necesitaba una persona con experiencia.

-Lo medité mejor en realidad necesitas a alguien entusiasta emprendedora con deseos de quererse comer al mundo entero. Kelly sería mecanicista.

-Me sorprende sus reflexiones en épocas pasada era… ortodoxa.

-Debemos movernos conforme lo hace el mundo ya ves el Whisky que estuvo por más de 400 años enterrado está siendo destapado frente a un mundo que ya no es como en aquel entonces; que la gente se trasladaba de un lugar a otro montado a caballo o en un camello todo cambia tenemos autos, aviones. El mundo no se queda atascado por un objeto.

-Si usted lo dice, palabras sagradas- Albert antes de pararse del diván abrazó con ternura a su tía -Me voy tengo una reunión con los socios. Un beso a la mujer que me ha dedicado su vida.

-Llévate a tu asistente.

-Desde luego.

-Candy me preocupas no sé si realmente estés preparada para este cargo siento que te hace falta más preparación- Candy se sentía desmoralizada con cada palabra emitida por Kelly- lo peor de todo es que si te va mal a ti me despiden y tengo familia al igual que tú las otras colegas no confían en ti y no las culpo solo tiene dos semanas quizás sea tu actitud, eres muy…

-Kelly.

-Sí, señor.

-Me voy a la reunión, me llevo a mi asistente, la tía Elroy me puso al tanto de todo.

-Señor disculpe, la señorita Candy aún necesita…- Elroy que observaba por él entre puerta interrumpió.

-William se te hace tarde cada segundo cuenta. Candy llévese la agenda (digital) y anote todo lo que le indique mi sobrino. –Elroy le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Kelly que la hizo paralizar.

En el trayecto Candy seguía a Albert con pasos torpes pues los pasos de él eran muy rápidos, el chofer les abrió la puerta él caballerosamente la dejó entrar primero al asiento trasero del auto blindado que los llevaría hasta el consorcio Legan.

-Es usted muy joven-expresó él con un rostro sereno.

-Usted también- manifestó tímidamente.

-No te vayas a intimidar por los inversionistas son hombres que en la mayoría ponen cara de póker…

-¿Póker?

-Sí, se ponen así- puso cara seria con brazos y piernas cruzadas Candy no pudo evitar reír Albert se le unió. El auto se estacionó.- Llegamos no te vayas a sentir mal en realidad el trabajo es muy fácil solo pendiente de lo que hablamos y anota lo más relevante como fechas, números telefónicos, expedientes. Revisa que las fechas no choquen con otras para poder cumplir con cada uno de los eventos sociales que al final terminan en negociaciones. Sabes a pesar de todo me divierto con la administración supongo que al igual que todo los Andrew lo llevo en la sangre. Te sorprende que te hable con tanta familiaridad lo veo en tus ojos con el tiempo aprendes a leer a las personas sin que te expresen palabras.

-Gracias señor me siento aliviada, creí que me devoraría por mi inex…- Candy agachó la cabeza.

-Eres inteligente, no te dejes decaer por nadie, ni te menosprecies ¿Sabes cuántos años tenían los creadores de google cuando lo diseñaron y lo presentaron al público?

-No, señor.

Se paró frente a ella -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Voy a cumplir 21 años, señor.

Extendió sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-Bien, déjame ver tu rostro, menos que tú Candy, pero deja de decirme señor puedes llamarme Albert.

-Gracias, señor.- Él sonrío. Siguieron caminando Candy se quedaba sorprendida al ver como no hacía falta que él estirara la mano para hacer el intento de abrir la puerta si esta no lo hacía automáticamente, alguien se acercaba rápido a girar la perilla para facilitarle el paso antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

Entraron a la sala de ejecutivos todos ya estaban sentados solo un puesto estaba vacío era el que ocuparía Albert justo a la cabecera de todos para nada la responsabilidad que el poseía correspondía con su apariencia jovial, en uno de los asientos Candy se percató de la presencia de Neal.

Continuará.

Cortito pero bonito si quieren el siguiente para mañana solo deje comentarios sino nos vemos el siguiente sábado jejeje.

Está historia va para Mariela Rivera quien cumplió años el 25 de diciembre jajaja y se lo debía y por supuesto para Alejandra, Elo Mtz Vela, Carolina Veloso, MadelRos, GabyTgAndrew, Ally Villegas aquí a ver si es cierto o que hablamos en el Facebook Jijijiji.

Mi Nana hermosa, Tuty la bromista (Hmm), Serenity usagi, Maria 1972, Kecs, Aly, Fandcya, chidamami, Elvira H. C, Sandy Andrew, Alebeth, Silvia, gracias a todas por los comentarios.

Dios nos Bendiga.

P.D: mañana 07 de enero del presente año mi gran amiga Mariela Rivera presentará el tomo 1 del manga de Candy Candy en español a color en la página de Facebook:Candy Candy manga a color. a las 7 pm hora Estados Unidos Texas. La verdad que la admiro pues dedicar tiempo para complacernos es muestra del enorme amor que le tiene a la pareja protagónica Albert y Candy.

Nota: Lo de bromista es por cariño mi Tuty jijiji


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Albert entró a la sala de juntas iba ocupar su asiento como accionista mayoritario; se abstuvo al percatarse que faltaba una silla para su asistente. De inmediato, uno de los socios le cedió su lugar a Candy. Neal estaba embelesado ante la compañía femenina del patriarca.

-Buenos días, estamos reunidos para finiquitar todo lo concerniente a la celebración de la semana del Whisky en Escocia, fiesta étnica que se ha llevado a cabo por más de dos siglos, ocasión que permitirá subastar la botella de Whisky más antigua. ¿Qué planes ofrecen?

Legan carraspeó para tomar la palabra.

-Louis Moinet, el fabricante de relojes tiene una idea exótica para confeccionar uno de sus relojes, que saldrá a la venta en verano de este año.

-Es una magnífica noticia teniendo en cuenta que se ha asociado a Wealth Solutions, una empresa polaca que confecciona colecciones de lujo.- Intervino Arturo.

_ Querrán apoderarse del Whisky como dé lugar mis informantes han dicho que piensa vender cincuenta relojes cada uno con un valor de cuarenta y cinco mil dólares. El reloj será de oro, contendrá una gota de este valioso liquido… podemos iniciar la subasta en trescientos mil dolores…-Hablaba con naturalidad Raymond Legan.

Candy permanecía perdida en su asombro no podía creer que un simple líquido tuviera tanto valor y pensar que con eso podría mantener toda una comunidad durante siglos y ellos en cambio ahí absortos en sus negociaciones como si se tratara de cualquier cifra con la que se paga el transporte subterráneo, indiferentes, Candy pensó: "Tiene razón el señor Albert, tienen cara de Póker". Una risilla se le escapó. Llamando la atención de Raymond Legan hombre frío y calculador, el cual trató de disimular su indignación ante el atrevimiento de la chiquilla como de seguro le hubiera llamado de no ser porque es la acompañante del jefe del Clan Andrew.

Candy buscó la forma ocultar su imprudencia, sin embargo todos conversaban como si nada. Repentinamente de la nada sin explicación alguna uno de los accionistas se reveló contra Albert, se trataba de un sexagenario.

\- Es increíble que tengamos que rendirle cuenta a un muchachito, no deberías de ocupar ese lugar te queda muy grande solo porque eres hijo, el heredero del hombre más poderoso de Escocia estás ahí…

-Abuelo no es momento de discusión ha demostrado ser eficiente…

-¡Cállate! En otra época, se tomaba en cuenta la experiencia. ¿Díganme, qué experiencia tiene ese muchachito? Los conocimientos que tiene se derivan de libros y del poder de su apellido…

-¡Abuelo, basta!

-Soy el único que tiene los pantalones acá para decirle la verdad si no fuera por tu apellido ¡serías nadie!

Candy veía toda la escena en sus pensamientos se decía: "pero ¿quién se creía para prejuzgar así a las personas? debería darle valor al esfuerzo que está haciendo para manejar todas las empresas". Se sintió identificada con él recordando como Kelly cada segundo le llamaba la atención. Por otro lado, al ver el rostro sereno de Albert, sin ningún tipo de inmutación la hizo sentir tranquila y segura. Albert, tomó la palabra.

-Señores después de escuchar su propuesta me parece acertado utilizar la celebración étnica para subastar…

-El anciano se ofendió terriblemente al ver que había sido ignorado en su totalidad, se soltó del agarre de su nieto y antes de marcharse dijo:- todos ustedes son unos lame pisos me dan ¡asco!- escupió a un lado.

Candy pensó: Santo cielos qué actitud tan funesta e irracional y todos actúan como si no hubiera pasado nada, rostros inexpresivos… – Candy miró de medio lado a Albert- Pobre todo lo que debe soportar, yo, creyendo que era la única tachada de inexperta.

Albert la sacó de sus cavilaciones- Tomaremos un receso para tomar la decisión más idónea.

Raymond Legan se acercó al sexagenario que estaba a punto de marcharse- te sobresaltaste, recuerda que ese, es un religioso, no dará descendientes- El anciano transpiraba de la ira, se pasaba la mano por la quijada nerviosamente, limpiándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente.-Escucha haré todo lo posible para hacer que se equivoqué, lo declararemos incompetente aunado al hecho de qué se necesitará a una persona que siga la línea de mando. No podemos arriesgar el patrimonio que nuestros antecesores con sacrificio construyeron en manos de un niño. Ese puesto lo debería de ocupar cualquiera de nosotros que tenemos experiencia.- El anciano asintió- solo deja de ser tan obvio.

Por otro parte, Candy se servía agua en un vaso de cristal- Hola linda- Candy casi se atoró con el agua- ¿Sorprendida?- preguntó Neal con una sonrisa ladera seductora.

-En realidad sí, nunca esperé encontrarlo aquí.

-Yo tampoco, sin embargo provecharé para recordarle señorita que usted me debe una cita… no, no digas nada no aceptaré un no como respuesta me diste tu palabra si no cumples quedarás como mentirosa. Este sábado a las diez de la mañana pasaré por ti y por tus hermanitas. Sé que a esa hora no estarás con tu jefe.- Candy, estaba muda no sabía que contestar por otro lado, él se mostró apacible.- Albert, observó la coquetería de Neal, sintió un desagrado que nunca había tenido.

-Voy con mi jefe nos vemos el sábado-dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Señor Andrew varios de los ejecutivos se me acercó para saber ¿Qué fecha tiene disponible para cerrar las transacciones internacionales?

-¿Entre ellos Neal Legan?

-No, a él lo conozco, me estaba recordando una deuda que le debo.

-¿Una deuda? Que inoportuno cobrársela aquí en su trabajo ¿Cuánto dinero le debe?- Candy rió por el comentario.

-En realidad no es dinero es una salida…

-Perdone señor Andrew, todos están en la sala.

-Vayamos.- Albert, le cedió el paso a Candy para que pasara de primero.

En la junta…

Raymond tomó la palabra:- la mayoría de nosotros proponemos que se lleve a cabo en Escocia, iniciaremos la subasta en doscientos mil euros, por lo que trasladaremos las botellas desde…- Mostró un mapa holográfico del Reino Unido- el Río Spey, que se une con el Río Avon de Escocia, está será la ruta que seguirá el transporte que llevará el licor.

-Debemos elegir la compañía de transporte que asegure la mercancía contra todo tipo riesgo.- comunicó Albert.

Candy pensó: "Nunca creí que se pudiera discutir tanto sobre un aspecto, él lo ve tan fácil, pero estar aquí sentado evaluando es agotador hablando de cifras incalculables… Tengo hambre ¿Es que no comen? El receso solo duró diez minutos." Al poco tiempo entró una fila de camareros arreglaron todo el lugar para servir el almuerzo. Sirvieron codorniz a la miel con puré de patatas. "Dios que delicia lástima que no están mis hermanas para que coman esto, pero ¿Cómo debo comerlo? ¿Será que se come con las manos al igual que el pollo?- Candy miró a los lados. Albert notó a Candy indecisa para comer, por lo que agarró los cubiertos de primero para que ella observara el cómo se comía ella lo imitó e intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices.

Al terminar la junta casi las siete de la noche…

Continuará…

Tengo una incertidumbre creo que mejor el personaje de Neal se lo doy a Tom es que es un personaje muy lindo y creo que mejor le va a Tom ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno no me dio tiempo de editar debo entrar a clases en la noche veo. Dios nos Bendiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-Hmmm ¿por qué tan callada? Hoy fue un día agotador tuvimos suerte de salir temprano… me gusta verte sonreír, en realidad me agrada ver a las personas felices.

Candy sonrojada por la amabilidad de su jefe no pudo evitar sentirse en las nubes. Él tomó dos botellas de agua mineral, le ofreció una.

-Gracias señor Albert, perdón es la costumbre de ser respetuosa.

\- Está bien si te hace sentir mejor tratarme con respeto lo acepto… sin embargo diré que el respeto está en el trato no en el titulo… ¿Dónde vives?

Candy se quedó enmudecida le dio algo de vergüenza que aquel hombre que es igualito a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas se diera cuenta que vive en un lugar humilde por lo que le dio una dirección cercana a su residencia. Ella se sentía orgullosa de su origen pero ver a un hombre tan importante como él, le hizo sentir un poco inferior. Se bajo del auto, le regaló una sonrisa e hizo como si tuviera sacando de su bolso las llaves para abrir la puerta; al ver que se alejó el auto emprendió su caminata. En todo el trayecto suspiraba por un motivo inexplicable todo le parecía rosa.

La semana pasó en total tranquilidad Kelly en ocasiones o mejor dicho cada diez minuto le llamaba la atención por algún procedimiento erróneo tenía temor que se equivocara teniendo como consecuencia su despido inmediato recordaba la advertencia de la señora Elroy.

-¿Madame Elroy le convenció de dejar el habito?

-no mi querido amigo por algún extraño motivo todas mis sotanas han desaparecido… he concluido que el habito se lleva en el corazón en el alma no en la vestimenta.

-nunca cambias…- dijo el buen Georges dándole palmadas en la espalda para animarlo.

-por el momento me haré el de la vista gorda con la causante de este acto mal sano, ya sabemos el nombre de la responsable. Concentrémonos en la semana del whisky que nos dejará grandes dividendos.

-llamaré a Candy.

-por favor.

…

-¿Candy te has puesto en contacto con el señor McGregor? ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Candy pensó: "claro, si es el mismo viejito que le trató de inexperto". Casi se le escapó una risilla pues el aspecto jovial de su jefe en nada encajaba con el que desempeñaba.

-Sí.

-Genial. La empresa encargada de enviar el whisky será la transnacional American Airlines, ganó la licitación nos ofreció un mejor servicio. Envía los documentos.

-Sí, señor.

Al día siguiente Candy fue a la oficina del señor Mcgregor.

-Señorita Candy me alegra verle. Tome asiento por favor. Su jefe y yo acabamos de tener una conversación por vía telefónica. Llegamos al acuerdo de que prescindiremos de los servicio de American Airlines, Irlanda exprés se encargará del transporte.

-Señor tengo entendido que es una empresa con poco tiempo en el ramo, el señor…

-Señorita ¿usted juzga por el tiempo?

-no… es que dude simplemente…

-le explicaré… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene usted de experiencia laboral?

-yo…

-se da cuenta, no debemos juzgar, hablé con su jefe y quedamos en buen término. Este asunto está sellado.

-pero es que mi jefe…

-¿duda de mí?

-no.

\- de acuerdo no se trate más el tema. Llévele estos documentos a su jefe. Antes de que se retire… este tema queda muerto ¿me comprende? Han sido demasiadas discusiones con su jefe apelaré a darle una oportunidad pese a su juventud.

-Sí, señor- con acto reverencial Candy se despidió respetuosamente.

En el camino un hombre la llamaba.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-Oh, Neal ¿cómo estás?

-Fantástico al verte.

-Neal.

_Lo sé solo amigos, te vi y quise recordarte que mañana es sábado les invitaré almorzar. No me dejes plantado como novio en el altar ¿estamos? Ven te acerco al corporativo. Ahórrate los viáticos ja, ja, ja, ja

-hmm muy bien.

Albert estaba en la oficina finiquitando todo lo referente a la fiesta étnica donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta cuando escuchó la sonrisa de su sobrino político acompañado de los de Candy. Decidió levantarse de la silla para saber a qué se debía la algarabía.

-En serio esa chica estaba loca por mí yo, yo ja, ja, ja le dije que si quería ser mi novia debía subir…

-¡Candy!

Candy de inmediato se enderezó.

-Sí, señor.

Albert carraspeó- por favor entre a la oficina tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Has caso todos los del clero son así, disciplinados.

-Clero, no entiendo.

\- Mañana paso por ti al medio día.

Candy asintió.

En la oficina.

-¿Cómo te fue con el viejo?

A Candy le sorprendió su informalidad.

-Bien, creo que ya le tiene respeto.

-No me confiaría. Por cierto prepara las maletas en dos semanas partimos a Escocia.

-¿Debo ir con usted?

\- Creí que eras mi asistente personal debes estar siempre a mi lado.

-Cierto, señor es que…

Candy le iba a contar que casualmente esa semana coincidía con el cumpleaños de su hermana y el de ella, se abstuvo por considerarlo inoportuno dado al corto tiempo que tiene laborando quizás hasta se vería como un atrevimiento de su parte.

-me puedes hablar con toda confianza, si tienes algún inconveniente…

Candy sintió que podía confiar en él, por lo que le dijo:

-mi hermana cumple el 7 de mayo quería estar presente porque son sus quince años…

Él sonrío – para esa fecha estaremos aquí despreocúpate la semana del whisky es del primero al diez de mayo, nos quedaremos máximo tres días.

Pasaron la tarde trabajando ya entrada la noche le ofreció llevarla. La dejaba donde ella le indicaba, se repitiendo el mismo acto buscar la llave en su bolso y hacer como si estuviera abriendo la puerta al ver que se marchaba caminaba rápido hasta su casa.

-Hermana ¿por qué siempre llegas agitada?

-nada importante me ahorro lo del bus.-dijo con una mueca cómica.

-bien, te serviré la comida.

-gracias hermanita.

Al día siguiente Neal pasó por Candy y sus hermanas. Las llevó a un restaurant lujoso donde tocaban música suave, Annie estaba embelesada por tantas atenciones.

-Por favor, pidan lo que se les apetezcan.

-no debemos abusar pensé que sería un sitio de comida rápida algo más acorde a nuestras posibilidades.

Annie blanqueó los ojos- ¿por qué siempre arruinas todo? Es la primera vez que podemos disfrutar de una comida digna y tú lo arruinas… - expresó Annie entre dientes mirando para ambos lados no quería quedar mal ante los presentes de seguro habría algún chico elegante que le llamara la atención y no quería ser mal vista.

Neal le tomó la mano a Candy para hacerla sentir bien. Ella sonrío sutilmente.

Paty pidió una comida ligera para no abusar al igual que Candy por el contrario de Annie que pidió el platillo más costoso: Caracoles a la Provenzal. Neal le enseñó cómo comerlos, Candy lo miró con buenos ojos.

Neal las convidó al centro comercial Annie se quedaba boquiabierta al ver las boutique tan elegantes fue corriendo a una al ver en la exhibición un vestido de quinceañera. Neal se le acercó al oído - ¿te gusta?- enmudecida por la alegría afirmó.- es tuyo- en seguida iba a entrar pero Candy la detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Para dónde vas?

-Candy, déjala le dije que le obsequiaría su vestido.

-Neal somos amigos, pero no podemos aceptar, no tengo dinero para costearlo y el monto es sumamente elevado es un diseño exclusivo. Lamento tener que rechazar tu regalo.

-¿Por qué eres mala conmigo? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué? ¡Tú tienes ropa elegante de milagro me compraste esta blusa y este jean!- decía señalándolo

-La ropa que tú denominas elegante es mi uniforma de trabajo la empresa se encargó de proveérmela tengo un puesto importante…

-¡Claro excusas como siempre! ¿Por qué mamá tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué?

Neal se sintió avergonzado por haber sido causante de la pelea entre hermanas.

-Candy lo siento, solo quería hacerle un regalo por su cumpleaños.

-Perdóname tú a mí, debo ser más flexible.

-Debí preguntarte primero… ¿dejas que se lo regale?

Candy suspiró- ¿tengo otra salida?

-Con esto quedamos a manos ¿te parece?

\- Este bien.

Llegaron a la casa y Neal se despidió de Candy con un sutil beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos preciosa.

Llegó el día en que viajarían a Escocia.

Albert vestía totalmente de negro tenía gafas oscuras el viento de la pista aérea hacía que su rubio cabello corto se moviera seductoramente, su sonrisa era el toque extra para derretir a cualquier dama.

-¡Candy!

-Sí, señor.

-Quiero que estés bien, estoy un poco preocupado por tus hermanas…

-NO SÉ PREOCUPE ESTÁN BIEN CUIDADAS, ELLAS SON MUY EQUILIBRADAS SABEN QUE SERÁ POR POCOS DÍAS.- hablaba con un tono elevado debido al ruido de las hélices del avión.

-Si todo está bien subamos.

Candy miraba por la ventanilla al despegar sintió un vacío que hizo que sin querer aferrara a su jefe, su aroma la deleitó.

Continuará.

Actualización sujeta al número de comentarios. Besos Dios nos Bendiga. A ver si la termino antes de irme de viaje. Je, je, je, je…


	8. Chapter 8

-Lo siento, fue sin intención.

-Descuide, ¿es primera vez qué sube a un avión?

-Sí- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

-llamaré a la cabina para que la azafata le traiga un tranquilizante.

-Mil gracias, no se preocupe, creo que podré soportar el tiempo de vuelo.

-¿Segura?

-Claro… ¿Por qué se tambaleó?- expresó Candy angustiada.

-Mejor te busco el tranquilizante, estás temblando y sudando.-Albert tenía una sonrisa serena que le trasmitía confianza.

-Se…será.

Candy se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Albert, como efecto secundario del ansiolítico. Él contempló su rostro decía en sus pensamientos: "Que mujer tan hermosa, es como la virgen de las rocas. Si no fuera porque la pintura de Leonardo Da Vinci tiene más de 500 años juraría que se inspiró en ti. Duerme ángel celestial, velaré tu sueño". Acto seguido besó su frente.

Llegaron a Escocia Albert tuvo que cargar a Candy, quien aún permanecía dormida.

-¿Y ella es tu asistente?- preguntó George divertido por la situación.

-Sí, es mi asistente. La llevaré a su habitación.

5 horas después, Candy despertaba algo desorientada.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y este lugar tan elegante? ¿Qué dice aquí?- Candy leyó unos folletos del hotel- Castillo Escocia Imperial- se descobijó y caminó hasta el balcón observó un paisaje que ni en sueños se lo habría imaginado. Alrededor un inmenso río con algunas embarcaciones en forma de cisne. Candy no podía con tanta alegría, además de un inmenso rosedal con rosas multicolores, el cielo despejado invitaba a perderse en su belleza.

-¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! ¿Será que he muerto y me encuentro en el paraíso?

-Señorita, White.

-¿Ah?

-Soy su mucama, le hemos traído por orden de la tía abuela Elroy, diferentes vestidos, zapatillas, joyas y perfumes.

_ ¿Me lo descontaran? No puedo darme el lujo de mal gastar el dinero.

-Señorita, usted es la asistente del presidente de la empresa debe estar acorde lo demande la situación. Por favor entre a la tina tiene menos de una hora para que este lista, hoy será la apertura de la fiesta étnica.

Candy, obedeció.

En el cubículo del hotel Albert con su típico traje negro elegante conversaba en idioma gaélico con su tocayo William MacGregor.

-Bhruidhinn mi ris an neach-cuideachaidh agad, tha i mothachail air a 'chompanaidh a tha an urra ri bhith a' giùlain uisge-beatha A bheil thu fo eagal orm? Air an làimh eile, bu chòir dhomh a bhith fo eagal. Chan eil thu coltach ris Anndra eile, a fhuair ullachadh dìreach bhon fheadhainn a bh 'ann roimhe. (Hablé con tu asistente, ella está al tanto de la empresa encargada del transporte de los Whisky ¿Desconfías de mí? Por el contrario, yo debería de desconfiar. Tú no eres como los otros, Andrew, que recibieron una preparación directa de su antecesor).

Albert iba a responder cuando se distrajo con la presencia de Candy quien bajaba las escaleras; lucía un hermoso vestido semilargo, holgado color blanco, estampado con rosas azules, cuello cuadrado sin manga, sandalias semialtas color doradas haciendo juego con la tonalidad de sus bucles algunos sueltos.

-Candy…-Albert, buscó de desviar su atención.

-Señor Andrew, disculpe la demora.

-No se preocupe señorita estábamos conversando… acerca del transporte que traerá los whisky.

-Mun chòmhdhail a bheir uisge-beatha. Dh'innis mi dha gu soilleir ainm a 'chompanaidh a bha os cionn na cùise, a tha air a bhith ag obair còmhla rinn airson ùine mhòr. Tha mi an dòchas nach do rinn mi stupidity sam bith. (Le dije claramente el nombre de la empresa encargada, el cual tiene tiempo trabajando con nosotros. Espero no haya cometido alguna estupidez).

Candy, tragó en seco al no entender lo que hablaban.

-Chan eil i a 'bruidhinn Gàidhlig na h-Alba. (Ella no habla gaélico escocés).

MacGregor solo puso negar – Mal, muy mal.

-Retomaremos la conversación más tarde.

-No discutiré.- Dijo MacGregor alejándose de ellos haciéndose el ofendido.

-Candy aún falta para la apertura oficial de la semana del Whisky ¿Damos un paseo por los alrededores?

-Perdóneme.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que debería hablar varios idiomas y por el contrario solo hablo con gran suerte el español. Quisiera que reconsiderara mi puesto y se lo dé a Kelly ella está mejor preparada. Necesito el empleo pero estaría mejor en un puesto más acorde a mi nivel de conocimiento.

Él se paró frente a ella- te haré una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿te gusta aprender?

-Sí, mucho el conocimiento es la base del mundo.

-Pues desde ya aprenderás gaélico escocés. Cuando regresemos retomaras tus estudios. Mientras disfrutemos del lugar.

-Gracias. Mire allá wow… es hermoso está mañana lo vi desde mi habitación y ahora que lo tengo tan cerca se ve tan maravilloso.

-Este lugar me recuerda a Italia mi amada Italia.

-Pero allá son góndolas.

-Sí, pero la ciudad está sobre el agua. Amo a la naturaleza.

-A mí también me gusta en especial los cisnes son tan elegantes.

-¿Has oído hablar del canto del cisne?

-¿Ellos cantan?

-Ja, ja, ja Los cisnes no cantan, salvo los ejemplares de alguna de sus especies que emiten un sonido algo áspero y poco agradable de cuando en cuando.

-Como el señor MacGregor.

-ja, ja, ja sí, tienes toda la razón como el señor MacGregor. Pero, sin embargo casi todas las especies de cisne rompen su mudez de toda la vida en un único momento…

-¿Cuándo?

Albert, escudriñó el rostro curioso de Candy, le pareció chistoso

\- Cuando van a morir. En ese instante cantan de una manera armoniosa y casi mágica. El sonido de ese canto se puede escuchar hast kilómetros de distancia en los espacios abiertos y se parece, por momentos, a la música de un corno, que es un típico instrumento de orquesta sinfónica.- Albert acompañaba el relato con la gesticulación de sus manos y rostro para hacerlo más dinámico.

-Luego cuando la muerte ya está más cercana, aquel sonido cambia misteriosamente y se asemeja al tocar de unas campanas graves.

Aquella música no es solo un sonido. Es un conjunto de armonías que se parecen de pronto a un lamento lloroso y, de pronto, a un himno lleno de fervor y hasta alegría.

El resto de los cisnes saben de qué se trata, y guardan una suerte de respetuoso reconocimiento mientras su compañero está despidiéndose de la vida con ese único canto.

Ni si quiera la pareja del moribundo lo acompaña en aquel increíble rito.

También permanece en silencio, aunque a su lado. La escena puede durar unos minutos, después de los cuales el cisne morirá y el lago seguirán siendo los mismos, con un silencio solamente roto por el chapotear de los animales o de las dulces aguas que chocan blandamente contra las orillas.

La pareja del cisne muerto se alejará del lugar, separándose de todos los que fueron sus compañeros, y nunca más se sabrá de ella.

Candy hizo un mojí de tristeza. Él le levantó la quijada-No te pongas triste… Al mirarla directo a los ojos sintió el deseo de…

Continuará…

Gracias a Carolina Veloso por el hermoso dibujo de Candy y Albert. Igualmente a Eva por el vídeo que realizaste de esta hermosa pareja, Ja, ja, ja tarde pero cumplí. Besos y Bendiciones de nuestro amado Dios para todas.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki e igarashi

Albert, observó detalladamente el rostro angelical de Candy, su ternura le causó gracia y deseo de verla siempre así tierna y vulnerable, no pudo evitar unir su frente con la de ella. Ella por el contrario sentía que el corazón se le salía de la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Sus corazones estaban agitados era una alegría inexplicable.

-Candy, perdóname por haberte hecho llorar me gustas más cuando sonríes.

-¿Te gusto más?

-Señor, William-interrumpió uno de los organizadores-señor está, confirmado la asistencia de los jefes de los clanes más importante de Escocia.

-Gracias, Pitter… Candy ven me gustaría que conocieras un poco de nuestra cultura

-Claro, señor

Albert minimizó sus pasos sabía que podía ser más rápido que Candy, él llevaba sus manos hacia atrás al ver que ella casi se caía al tropezar con el suelo rustico le ofreció su brazo.

-Oh, gracias por ser tan gentil.

-De nada, princesa. Aquí en Escocia a las familias se les llama clan en realidad es una palabra gaélica

-Menos mal y me lo dijo pensé que se trataba no sé como una especie de empresa.

-Ja, ja, ja no, no definitivamente no es una empresa significa familia o hijos y no necesariamente comparten el mismo lazo sanguíneo, una de las familias más antiguas son los Mac Gregor, también están los Mac Callan y Mac Kay.

-¿Son más antiguos que los Ardlay?

-Sí- Albert, Suspiró- de ahí viene también el rencor que nos tiene… para completar el presidente es un jovenzuelo como dice él.

-Pero usted es sumamente inteligente eso cuenta ¿No?

Albert, se detuvo-Debería

Candy al ver que se afligía preguntó- ¿Cuándo se pone la falda?

-Ja, ja, ja vamos, no es una falda es un Kilt. Antes era una túnica que medía 5 metros de largo que se recogía y se ataba con un cinturón.

Candy escuchaba atenta a todo lo que su jefe le platicaba orgulloso de sus raíces escocesas.

-Mira allá podemos ver el Castillo de Stirling, fue la residencia favorita de los Estuardo y es el mejor exponente de la arquitectura renacentista de toda Escocia. Entremos. Impresionan sus tapices interiores y la figura recurrente de un unicornio blanco, es nuestro emblema. Un poco a lo lejos, desde el castillo, podrás divisar la torre victoriana dedicada al Monumento a William Wallace, todo un héroe en el país.

-Sí, Mel Gibson, se ganó un Oscar por esa película si no más recuerdo corazón valiente.

-Candy, oh que divertida eres. En realidad existió fue un héroe, según se cuenta quemó una guarnición completa de ingleses dentro de una capilla en 1.297.

-La historia de sus antepasados sí, que está llena de sorpresas. Mi familia data de la época de la colonia en realidad no sé como usted de dónde proviene mi familia.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es saber lo que somos en el presente y adonde iremos en el futuro haciendo el bien. Aquí existe aproximadamente dos mil castillos pero ninguno superará la hermosura del hogar que te brinde la familia.

A Candy le brillaba los ojos al oír la belleza de sus palabras jamás se imaginó conocer un hombre tan atractivamente e intelectualmente perfecto.

-Te cantaré una canción que fue prohibida pero es muy linda se llama Auld Lang Syne (por los viejos tiempos):

¿Por qué perder las esperanzas

de volverse a ver?

¿Por qué perder las esperanzas

si hay tanto querer?

No es más que un hasta luego

No es más que un breve adiós

Muy pronto junto al fuego

Nos reunirá el Señor

Con nuestras manos enlazadas

y en torno al calor

formemos esta noche

un círculo de amor

No es más que un hasta luego

No es más que un breve adiós

Muy pronto junto al fuego

Nos reunirá el Señor

Candy contemplaba simplemente su dulce voz, la cual era celestial, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha

-Es una letra hermosa ¿Por qué la prohibieron?

-Ja, ja, ja, no lo sé, pero lo bueno es que la prohibición se levantó después de la caída de Cromwell en 1660. Ahora es una canción para recibir el año nuevo. Te diré otra cosa debemos beber Whisky nos guste o no

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no nos odiaran es otra de nuestras tradiciones

-En ese caso bebamos ¿Cierto?

-¡Bebamos!

Albert y Candy habían bebido un par de Whisky, a Candy le empezó hacer efecto

-¿Estoy haciendo el ridículo?

-No, para nada ja, ja, ja es solo que estas tomando de un El quaich escocés

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, pero es la "copa de amor" es una práctica escocesa que la novia beba del cuenco de plata y vaya ofreciendo a los invitados a medida que se termine los procedimientos legales

-Oh, ¿y quién será el novio? ¿Puedes ser tú?

Albert se acercó a ella, la agarró de la mano para guiarla hasta una fuente. Ahí tomó sus manos entre las de él para besarles con sutileza

-Candy… Eres tan bella…

-Y entonces… ¿Quieres ser el novio?

-No, no puedo ser el novio no podría serlo. Tengo un compromiso con nuestro señor… pero muero por…

-Mueres, ¿por qué?

-Muero… por… Oh, Candy… eres tan bella…solo quiero. Esto no puede ser te llevaré a tu habitación

-Perdóneme señor por haber hecho insinuaciones me iré para no…

-Candy espera, tú me gustas pero… perdóname… por lo que te voy hacer…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Esto…

Continuará.

Bueno un capítulo corto ¿qué pasará en el siguiente? ¿Quién sabe?

Bueno a mí me gusta el romance así que me satisface no sé los demás jijijji

Dios nos Bendiga


	10. Chapter 10

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

-Señor Andrew, tiene una llamada- le avisó uno de los organizadores

-En seguida voy… Candy perdóname no fue… mi intensión haberle agarrado… ¡rayos! Haberla visto de forma…

-No, no se preocupe entiendo

-Iré a contestar la llamada

Mientras Candy observaba como su jefe se alejaba de ella, meditó:

"Cómo se me ha ocurrido creer que un hombre tan importante como él se fijaría en una chiquilla pobre como yo, debo pisar tierra, saber que es demasiado para mí. ¡Pisa tierra Candy! Ponte a trabajar para ayudar a tus hermanas".

Candy sigilosamente se acercó hasta su jefe que reflejaba un rostro lleno de desconcierto antes de ella poder preguntar que ocurría el señor McGregor intervino

_ ¡Lo sabía muchachito, que esto te quedaría grande! ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¡En menos de 24 horas se hará la subasta!

Candy se preguntaba que sucedía realmente estaba fuera de sí no comprendía nada de lo que reclamaba el sexagenario mal encarado. Albert se encontraba vulnerable ante lo suscitado

-Candy necesito hablar contigo –Candy sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago él nunca se había dirigido a ella de manera tan seria y preocupada –necesito que me explique, ¿qué sucedió con la compañía encargada de trasladar el Whisky? -Candy desconcertada no sabía que responder -¡Cielos Candy, si tenías dudas debiste preguntar! ¿Sabes cuántas PERSONAS DEPENDEN DE ESTA ENTREGA? Llorar no arreglará el daño –Albert con las manos se frotaba la cara- Ahora debo buscar la forma de solucionar todo este embrollo

Candy trató de explicarse, pero la reprimenda la tomó por sorpresa. Simplemente se quedó estática, sin moverse, las lágrimas no tardaron en florecer, en un murmullo alcanzó a decir:

-Perdóneme

El señor McGregor caminó hasta ella triunfalmente

-Gracias a su torpeza la estabilidad de su jefe será cuestionada…

-¡Usted me engañó!

-Aparte de incompetente ¿Difamadora?

-¡No soy mentirosa demostraré que usted me engañó!

-¿QUIERES CONTINUAR CON TUS ACUSACIONES SIN FUNDAMENTOS? ¡Muchachita grosera! ¡Oh, Dios mi corazón!

-¡Señor McGregor! ¡Le llamaré una ambulancia!

Albert, quien hablaba por teléfono colgó para saber lo que sucedía

-¿Qué ocurre, Candy?

-Esta…

Albert ubicó su dedo índice en la yugular del anciano-Su pulsación está débil –dijo preocupado

Los paramédicos llegaron en seguida para atenderlo.

Dos horas después

Candy estaba en su habitación caminaba de un lado a otro buscando una solución para lo sucedido, empezó a llamar a la corporación de envíos

-Buenas tardes ¿Irlanda exprés?

-Sí, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?

-La empresa Andrew, pagó los servicios de la compañía para realizar el traslado del Whisky Irlandés más antiguo desde la ciudad de Chicago hasta el Río Avon, pertenece a la destilería Glenavon

_Sí, es correcto el traslado se hizo por vía terrestre. Lamentamos informar que se averió cerca del Río Spey, hubo un derrumbe. Se avecina una fuerte tormenta por lo que enviaremos una avioneta en 72 horas, una vez los especialistas nos garantice que la zona está libre de riesgo.

-Pero mañana a las dos de la tarde están citados los accionistas más influyentes de Whiskies ¿Por qué hicieron el traslado por vía terrestre? ¿Por qué no hacerlo por vía aérea que es más rápido y seguro?

-Disculpe, nuestra política es hacer uso de la vía aérea cuando realmente lo amerite el caso

-¿Cuándo lo amerite el caso? ¡Estamos hablando de una cantidad incalculable de dólares y a ustedes le pareció insignificante!

_Haremos todo lo posible para solventar la situación, por el momento conservemos la calma…

Candy indignada colgó el teléfono – ¿Ahora qué hago? –Sacó su computadora portátil para ver el mapa satelital -Río Spey, de acuerdo a la ubicación que me dieron, es imposible llegar dado al derrumbe, la única forma es por vía marítima. ¡Señor Andrew, le demostraré que soy una persona en la que usted puede confiar!

Candy decidida se cambió las sandalias por unas botas de cuero

Albert, más tranquilo fue en busca de Candy

_Señor Andrew, si busca a su asistente le dejó está nota –informó el recepcioncita

 **Señor Andrew, siento haberle causado tantos inconvenientes a su gestión como presidente de las empresas que usted maneja. Nada servirá llorar. Puedo garantizarle que para mañana a la hora acordada estará arribando los Whiskies.**

 **Candice White**

-¿Esta segura que desea ir en esta embarcación? Es peligroso

-Si no lo hago muchas personas quedaran desamparadas. No me importa arriesgar mi vida

Por otro lado, Albert preguntaba por Candy, en diferentes partes del complejo turístico incluso dio instrucciones a George de hallarla lo más pronto posible

-¡William!

-¿La encontraron, George?

-Hace más de tres horas salió en una embarcación con rumbo al Río Spey

-¡Vayamos al muelle!

-Por el día de hoy ya no saldrán más embarcaciones. El tiempo es desfavorable

Albert, no podía con la preocupación de saberla en peligro, se reprochaba:- Debí ser comprensivo, ahora ella está en peligro si algo le sucede jamás me lo perdonaré. Debe existir otra manera de llegar hasta el Río Spey

Por otra parte, Candy iba en el bote que se tambaleaba por el fuerte oleaje

-¡Señorita, le advertimos que sería peligroso el viaje!

Continuará

Uy, ustedes me van amatar pero me dio sueño Contestaré los comentarios del capítulo 9 je, je, je mil gracias por seguir la historia el que no le haya respondido ja, ja, ja es porque no comentó

Invitado: definitivamente será una lucha interna pero no tanto por el hecho de ser cura de hecho yo estudié en una universidad de curas ja, ja, ja el 30% de mis profesores fueron curas que dieron misa ja, ja, ja pero si ellos desean pueden renunciar.

Ster star: Claro que la terminaré por su puesto con ayuda de Dios claro que sí.

Mary: ojala renuncie veamos más adelante pero como ya dije espero se dé cuenta que para servir a Dios no necesita estar en el sacerdocio.

Ene: Sí, sí yo también quiero que se besen cómo será ese momento mágico en que ambos unan sus lindos labiecitos? je, je, je

Lucy, gracias por el apoyo. Besos

Elo Andrew tú crees? Ja, ja, ja ya cayó en las garras de cierta pequeña pecosa ja, ja, ja

Tuty: Gracias por seguir la historia

YAGUI FUN: Al fin regresaste que bien.

Kecs. Gracias a ti por seguir la historia.

Estimadas lectoras haré una confesión, es cierto que he puesto a Candy un poco más activa en otros fics, pero lo he hecho porque he visto fic de Albert, que lo ponen de activo y la verdad que si vemos a los personajes Albert, es un hombre tranquilo- respetuoso.

Desde muy joven siempre quise escribir bueno desde que tengo uso de razón porque quería crear mi propio personaje un hombre tranquilo puro, es así como me gustan los hombres ja, ja, ja quizás por eso ja, ja, ja no tuve novio ja, ja, bueno a la final uno sólo y fue un milagro. En fin eran mis pensamientos y seguía buscando el personaje perfecto puro todo un ángel, la verdad no me importa si es irreal por Dios es un personaje ja, ja, ja cuando a mis 33 años vi el final de la serie de Candy Candy, no me lo creí se quedó con el puro con el chico que nunca había tenido pareja y no la tuvo por una razón por esperar por su Candy. Albert y Candy son un par de personajes puros es por eso que si lee los demás fic se darán cuenta que la única pareja de Albert es Candy, y en caso de ponerlo con otra es porque ambos estarán a la par. Bueno ya dije lo que pienso quien desee leer chévere yo sólo escribo para complacer mi satisfacción de un personaje masculino que espera su mujer y siempre será así ja, ja, ja así que no aspiren mucho de mí. También soy feminista, para mí tanto el hombre como la mujer deben tener los mismos valores espirituales y, ningún ser humano debe ser juzgado, sólo Dios lo puede hacer. Mi vida se la debo al sacrificio de mi hermana y sé que Dios no la juzgará, existen cosas que los seres humanos hacen para salvar a otros todo eso sé que lo ve Dios. Estoy complacida. Dios nos Bendiga por siempre. Una cosa sí digo cuando se ama a Dios no es cuestión de decirlo es cuestión de hacerlo con acciones que lo honre, cómo? Fácil dando amor sin esperar nada a cambio, es lo que me inculcaron hacer el bien y no mirar a quien será por ellos que en el momento menos esperado Dios me mandó mi ángel, la cual me ayudó nunca la olvidaré, con sólo tres días conociéndome y ella me ayudó, me pregunté cómo sabe que soy buena? rebobiné en el tiempo y me di cuenta que no fui ni soy una mala persona por eso Dios siempre me envía excelentes ángeles. Gracias Dios por todo lo benevolente que has sido y eres conmigo. Amén. De igual forma te pido que seas benevolente con ella y más ahora que te necesita.

Ahora si me voy a dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

::::::::::..:…

Albert intrigado por el bienestar de Candy se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, de manera descontrolada se peinaba hacia atrás, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro se recriminaba una y otra vez: "debí ser compresivo usar las palabras idóneas para hacerle entender la importancia de comunicarse conmigo, contarme cualquier duda sin temor a ser reprendida. Actué equivocadamente ahora su vida está en peligro". Su consciencia era un imán de reproches. Georges entró sin tocar la puerta de la habitación sabía cuán importante era para él, saber de su asistente. Es un hombre religioso y no soportaría vivir con la culpa:

_William uno de los accionistas tiene un Jet privado sólo que tiene el brazo lesionado, no puede pilotear

_ Lo haré yo…

_Estas nervioso, ¡podría ocurrir una catástrofe!

_No me importa, iré

_Ni modo de llevarte la contraria. El tiempo está amenazando con llover, pediré frazadas, alimentos y agua. Presiento que lo vamos a necesitar

En la pista de despegue George, se encontraba guardando en el portaequipaje los objetos que posiblemente necesitarían dado al mal tiempo

_ Georges se me olvidó revisar el tren de aterrizaje…

_Veré

Albert aprovechó la distracción de su fiel amigo para cerrar la compuerta

_ ¡William!

_George necesitaré tu asiento lo ocupará Candy, la traeré de vuelta

George, no pudo evitar que Albert despegara el avión

Candy iba en la embarcación, el fuerte oleaje empezó hacer de las suyas por lo que los encargados de guiar el bote le aconsejaron que se sostuviera lo más que pudiera, el tambaleo la tenía preocupada, asustada, uno de los pescadores se vio en la necesidad de agarrarla de la mano para impedir que cayera al agua: Ella se aferró a la cruz que le había dado alguna vez una tía lejana, el cual desde aquel entonces le acompañaba

"Dios, por favor apiádate de mí, sálvame, has que salga de este peligro aleja de todos nosotros esas aguas turbulentas, mis hermanas me necesitan, soy lo único que tienen, estas personas también tienen familiares ayúdanos"

_SEÑORITA, SUJETESE DE LA CUERDA LO MÁS QUE PUEDA DE SER POSIBLE ENRÉDESELA A LA MUÑECA

Candy asintió con la mirada, lograron llegar a la orilla pese al mal tiempo

_Señorita, tendremos que acampar en este lugar será imposible devolvernos

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar? Necesito regresar antes de las dos de la tarde del día de mañana

_No sabemos, el coracle sufrió fuertes golpes no le garantizamos nada lo más probable es que nos quedemos más tiempo, dudo que nuestros compañeros realicen otro viaje con pasajeros, sería una locura

_ ¡Pero… necesito regresar! Debe existir manera… ¿Dónde queda la carretera?

_A pie queda a 300 metros. Camine siempre recto la zona es boscosa no se distraiga podría terminar caminando en círculos… ¡Señorita está a punto de oscurecer piénselo bien, existen animales feroces! El tiempo está nublado

_No se preocupe llegaré a la vía antes del anochecer

Candy decidida siguió la ruta que el pescador le indicó, luego de un largo tiempo de haber caminado comenzó a temblar, debido a la humedad de sus ropas se abrazada del frío que sentía. Los constantes relámpagos la tenían atemorizada

"¿Por Dónde debo seguir? Son varios senderos… Dios guía mis pasos pongo en ti mi vida, mi destino te imploro que me ayudes a salir de esta situación, realmente me siento mal, tengo ganas de llorar ¿Qué he hecho? Dios ayúdame por lo que más quiera, tengo sed y hambre ¿Qué dirá de mí el señor Andrew? Soy una inepta y ahora estoy en este lugar lleno de peligro no puedo continuar me siento débil".

En el cielo nubloso se escuchaba el ruido del motor de un avión pese al riesgo de volar en el cielo lluvioso Albert logró aterrizar sin mayor problema que no haya sido los parabrisas empañados por el agua tormentosa de las nubes. Descendió de la avioneta a prisa al observar a los pescadores que se encontraban resguardándose de la lluvia en una casa deteriorada tipo rupestre, preguntó por Candy, dándoles la descripción física de ella

_Ella tomó el trayecto que sigue a la carretera. Está a 300 metros aproximadamente caminando ¡Tenga cuidado es una zona densa de vegetación tiene animales feroces!

_ ¡Gracias por la información!

Candy temblaba del frío, el cielo no dejaba de tronar ya no sabía que hacer estaba totalmente empapada, sollozaba

_Dios, mi amado Dios, ya no puedo más, me dejaste sola ¿Por qué? Confié en ti me, ahora estoy muriendo de la manera más espantosa ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¡Me dejaste sin padre, sin madre, sin la oportunidad de culminar mis estudios! Ahora, mis hermanas estarán desamparadas. Pensé que todo mejoraría en mi vida pero ahora únicamente veo desgracia tras desgracia

Candy sin fuerzas cayó al suelo húmedo a punto de perder el conocimiento sintió una cálida mano, entre la borrosidad de su visón logró distinguir que se trataba de su jefe. No lo podía creer Dios lo envió para protegerla vio una luz en medio de la oscuridad

_Señor es usted

_Sí, Candy soy yo, perdóname _Candy lo abrazó con fuerza, lloraba de felicidad_. Cálmate pequeña, nunca debí hablarte de forma tan ruda _Albert, la levanto en brazos y se la llevó de regreso a la avioneta allí tenía provisiones y mantas secas con las que se podrían cubrirse mientras sus vestiduras se secaban. Al llegar al lugar Albert preguntó dónde podían acampar, le señalaron una choza abandonada, Candy seguía débil

_ Candy, quédate aquí ya regreso traeré comida y sábanas para que te cubras

Ella obedeció en su mente daba gracias a su creador a la vez que le imploraba perdón por haber dudado de él. Albert no tardó en volver

_Candy me saldré para que quites la ropa _Albert veía que Candy tenía dificultad para mover la manos _ Tendré que ayudarte

Albert empezó a desabotonarle la parte delantera del vestido con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla, no pudo eludir su curiosidad de tocar sus pechos, les pareció increíblemente hermosos, nunca había visto algo similar, por un momento sintió un calor extraño en su entrepierna, al estar tentado por tocarla se paró de inmediato

"¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos pecaminosos tuve?".

Albert, quería buscar a una mujer que le ayudara atender a Candy pero el lugar estaba desolado, tuvo miedo de su reacción, la vio tan hermosa que deseaba acariciar su piel por largo tiempo, oler su fragancia a rosas silvestre, ver como la ropa mojada se adhería a la perfección a su cuerpo lo tenía embriagado de deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos, protegerla, no podía respirar, le costaba pensar: "Dios que estoy haciendo que locuras me vienen a la cabeza, necesito salir de este atolladero, nunca me había parecido una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Te soy fiel a ti y a tus principios y valores".

Albert, tomó fuerzas para acercarse a ella. Ante de quitarle el vestido buscó una manta para evitar mirarla desnuda.

_Señor, gracias por haberme salvado

_ Era mi deber fui un patán

_No se diga así, es mi culpa mi deber era informarle de todo, sin embargo callé, ahora estamos en un aprieto sin salida…

_ Siempre hay salida. Candy, no llores ¡Ay!

_ Señor, está herido…

_No te preocupes, es una simple cortada debió ser con una rama es superficial

_Permítame verla _Albert se desabotonó la camisa _ sáquesela, por favor para colmo está completamente mojada _ Él hizo caso. Candy al pasarle la mano por la herida tuvo una sensación que la invitó a mirarlo con codicia _Él le detuvo la mano _se miraron fijamente. Él sin pensar, sin poder detenerse la besó salvajemente, ella le correspondió del mismo modo…

Continuará

Gracias a todas las que comentan las amo


	12. Chapter 12

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Se escuchaba con facilidad sus respiraciones agitadas llenas de deseo, de necesidad de entregarse mutuamente sin pensar en las consecuencias del mañana sólo querían satisfacer sus ganas de devorarse, sentirse. Albert enloquecido guio sus labios hasta los senos virginales de Candy, lo cuales nunca habían sido tocados por nadie él tenía el placer de poderlos acariciar a su antojo, succionándolos vehementemente metiéndolo todo en su boca aprisionándola más a él, gemían sin decoro. Ella se arqueaba de tanta delicia, abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas, el sentir la ferviente dureza de Albert la tenía enajenada, movían sus caderas para frotarse más de lo permisible. Candy, le desabrochó el pantalón para meter su mano él reaccionó alejándose de ella. Rápidamente la tomó por los hombros apartándola la miró con sorpresa, con sentimientos de culpas le imploró perdón. Ella desconcertada se volvió a tapar

_ Perdóneme Candy, esto no debió, ocurrir ¡nunca!

_ Fue mi culpa, no se preocupe yo… yo,… me gustaría estar con usted entiendo que soy una mujer humilde… aún, así entiendo mi lugar me gustaría estar por lo menos una vez con usted sin compromisos _dijo Candy dejándose caer la sábana que la cubría al piso. Albert de rodillas ante ella no podía con tanta tentación, su corazón sonaba aceleradamente, la situación lo tenía enloquecido, nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto la cabeza. Ella acercó su vientre desnudo al rostro de él, que no podía con tanta tentación, al observar su delicado monte de venus rubio claro no pudo reprimir las ganas de explorarla con los labios, Candy lo tomaba por los cabellos, él simplemente con la boca le absorbía su pequeña prominencia carnosa, le encantaba su aroma, su sabor…

Continuará

Un pequeño avance de lo que verán en el siguiente

Albert seguirá o parará? Voten a ver


	13. Chapter 13

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy no pudo contener el deseo de gemir; los cálidos labios de Albert le parecían tan deliciosos al contacto con su parte más privada, el lugar que nadie más sola ella había visto y palpado de la manera más inocente e indiferente en su vida, en ese momento se dio cuenta, sintió lo maravilloso que era tener placer obsequiado por un hombre.

Albert, subió sus labios hasta los senos de Candy lamiéndolos con desesperación. No hablaba no emitía ni una sola palabra era su respiración acelerada que se expresaban por él. Su mente estaba oscurecida no diferenciaba el bien del mal, pese a que suplicó a Dios que le diera fuerzas para soportar el ardor de su corazón que se expandía a todo sus ser hasta nublar sus sentidos. Se dejó llevar necesitaba apagar el fuego que lo carbonizaba por dentro sin contemplación alguna.

La tomó entre sus brazos y, la acostó en el piso, besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la causante de su debilidad. Sin mirarla se quitó el pantalón con desesperación total. Le separó los labios vaginales y metió uno de sus dedos para ubicar el lugar donde debía sumergirse para aliviar su dolencia ya no era él era otro que se apoderó de su cuerpo y aclamaba e imploraba por librarse del fuego que lo consumía.

Candy al sentir el dedo índice y medio de Albert en su parte inferior reprimió un leve quejido de ardor que decidió soportar para no demostrarle ni una gota de arrepentimiento por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, mordió sus labios para contenerse.

Él le agarró ambos brazos para llevárselas hacia atrás, besándole el cuello con devoción le decía en susurros:

_Oh… Dime algo que me haga salir de esto, que estoy haciéndote, ayúdame…_, le decía con voz débil, pero con un cuerpo lleno de fuerza y vigor. Su musculatura se contraía involuntariamente producto de la exquisitez que experimentaba con su dulce doncella.

_Albert, te adoro quiero ser tuya. Eres mío, eres mi Príncipe, mi devoción…

Candy lo tomó por los cabellos para sentirlo más, le succionaba el cuello frenéticamente descendió hasta su bien definido pectoral y abdomen para esculpirlo con su lengua y manos. Abrió más sus piernas para que él la invadiera con toda comodidad. Albert no pensó más y se deshizo de la última prenda que le cubría su desnudez.

Miró fijamente a su inocente mujer quien no dudó en darle la señal de afirmación, al observar en sus tiernos ojos verdes esmeralda tanta fragilidad e inocencia se detuvo.

_ ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¿Qué hago? ¿Dios qué hago? Me estoy muriendo…_, habló Albert, llevándose las palmas de las manos a sus ojos hasta bajarlas a sus mejillas en señal de arrepentimiento.

_ ¿Por qué me hablas así? No… logro entender, tan mal me veo… Entiendo, soy poca cosa… _dijo con una voz enternecedoramente descompuesta por considerarse inferior a él, buscó la sabana para taparse.

_No se trata de eso… Déjame explicarte, no puedo estar contigo porque… porque…

_No es necesario mentir ni aclararme nada me vestiré y esperaré el amanecer para asegurarme personalmente que el Wiski llegue a su destino. Perdóneme por no ser una dama de la alta sociedad, que usted merece.

Candy se giró contrario a Albert para buscar sus ropas cuando repentinamente la atrajo hacia él.

_No te portes como una malcriada. Tú me gustas_. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, volviéndose a besar con apetito voraz. Albert le quitó la sabana que la abrigaba y la fue acomodando en el suelo algo humedecido por la lluvia. Ella le acarició el entre pierna estimulándolo más de lo debido. Nuevamente se acomodó entre ella. Le cruzó las muñecas llevándola por encima de la cabellera sedosa y ondulada de su amada, sujetándola con fuerza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomó su bien enardecido y endurecida virilidad para invadirla con precisión y exactitud sin dar vuelta atrás con vigor se hundió en ella.

Candy expresó su dolor con un enérgico gemido que la llevó a enterarle las uñas a los costados de su hombre para soportarle sus inclementes investidas, pues Albert sólo quería liberarse de la opresión de su pecho. Veía como salía y entraba en ella, se saboreaba los labios al mirar como la tenía bajo su poder, se sentía fuerte lleno de vida la sensación era indescriptible le gustaba, realmente se sentía dichoso, excitado. Candy pese a la dolencia se deleitaba con saber dentro de ella ese hombre que la tenía enloquecidamente enamorada de él. Soportó hasta el final el dolor que le ocasionaba la irrupción constante de Albert.

Él sintió como le recorría por toda su musculatura calurosa y enérgica implacables escalofríos que le generaron temor y desconcierto en un principio por haber experimentado un poco de dolor en su balano; que luego lo arrastró a un exquisito y desconocido estremecimiento que acabó por dejarse llevar hasta sentir que de su cuerpo salía una explosión de líquido abundante y ardiente de color blanquecino.

Continuará…

Será que continuo hoy el siguiente capítulo?

Dios nos bendiga.


	14. Chapter 14

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al sentir la sensación más divina en su vida cerró los ojos con fuerzas como evitando que su corazón traspasara su pecho, motivado por el gran golpeteo que producía en la parte interna de su cavidad torácica, inhaló suficiente aire para colocarse al lado de su amada mujer, lentamente expulsó el aire por la boca, volvió a tomar aire buscando la forma de regularizar su respiración.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir por el rabillo de sus ojos ¿Cómo fue capaz de caer en la tentación? ¿Ahora qué sería de él, de su vida más allá de la muerte? Rompió el voto de castidad y lo peor que al mirar incrédulamente a su acompañante de manera obligada se percató de la presencia de manchas rojas adheridas a la sabana arrugada por sus movimientos que sirvió para eludir el frío directo del suelo: "Oh, ¿qué he hecho?". Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Por otra parte, en la mente de Candy habitaba la preocupación de lo que haría de ahora en adelante después de haberse dejado llevar por la lujuria, tapó sus senos desabrigados con sus brazos, quería recuperar la calma tenía la parte inferior interna de su cuerpo adolorida, pero estaba consciente que se lo buscó. Al cabo de un rato de total silencio ella se levantó cubriéndose con el vestido que aún estaba algo humedecido:

_Iré por mantas todavía falta para amanecer_. Ella le comunicó con timidez.

Albert, no respondió. Se encontraba en una especie de estado de shock. Él sin decir palabra alguna tomó su pantalón y camisa para ponérselo para poder salir en busca de alguna solución al terrible pecado que había cometido y más con esa inocente chica que tomó sin pudor, sólo para liberarse de la opresión que no lo dejaba respirar, en el instante en que la tuvo frente a él desnuda como una diosa mitológica de cabellos dorados y ojos color esmeralda.

Ella quería caminar hasta él, pero le pareció imprudente. Esperó el amanecer, que no tardó en hacer su aparición.

Candy trató de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado; no quería obligarlo a estar al lado de ella:

_Señor, creo que ya nos podemos ir.

_Candy, perdóname por lo que te hice repararé el daño, pero… pero no puedo estar contigo mi amor por Dios es más poderoso. No te puedo poner por encima de él, espero entiendas.

_Señor Andrew, le pido que no volvamos a tocar el tema, por favor, no me despida ni se sienta obligado a estar conmigo.

Sin decir más Candy dio la vuelta para correr hasta donde se encontraban las embarcaciones.

Albert, se quedó estático no la siguió.

George, había llegado en una embarcación acompañado, por hombres de la compañía, que harían la labor de situar con precisión el transporte de la encomienda encargada de resguardar las cajas que contenían el wiski.

A lo lejos divisó a su niño como lo consideró desde aquél día que lo vio nacer y crecer. Siempre lo amó como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

_William, muchacho, ¿estás bien?

_No, he defraudado a nuestro creador estoy a la espera de su misericordia. Me mandó una prueba y lo defraudé como ya una vez lo hicieron otros en el pasado. No tenemos salvación si somos tan débiles a las ofertas del mal. Ella para colmo era una santa, pura, virgen y yo dominado por la lujuria la hice mía sólo con el vil propósito de hacerme un hombre con sangre en las venas_. Expresó con sincero arrepentimiento. George, le costaba creer lo que su muchacho le confesaba. "¿Entendí mal?" Se preguntaba intrínsecamente.

George, lo abrazó brindándole consuelo. Luego de verlo más tranquilo buscó entre la casucha que sirvió de campamento para ambos jóvenes, a la distancia observó una prenda íntima femenina y una sábana rosa pálido estampada con rosas blancas llenas de alguna sustancia que a su parecer bien podría ser sangre; aspecto que hizo volarle la imaginación.

George, metió todo lo que encontró en una bolsa plástica que posteriormente desecharía en un lugar adecuado. No obstante, ese día regresaron al hotel, todos se encontraban en total calma.

El señor MacGregor, se había estabilizado clínicamente, quería hacer despedir por todos los medios a la joven causante de su malestar. Los Legan le aconsejaron que era inoportuno el momento.

George tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Candy:

_Soy, George, la mano derecha de su jefe, ¿puedo pasar?

_Sí, adelante.

_ Disculpe, mi atrevimiento, quisiera que me explicara con precisión ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

Candy, nerviosa trató de eludir la pregunta _ ¿Entre nosotros? No… No… ¡Nada! No bajé a tiempo porque tenía tengo un poco de malestar pronto se me pasará.

_ Señorita Candy, no tema en decir la verdad.

_Por favor, déjeme sola debo llamar a mis hermanas. En dos días será el cumpleaños de una de ellas.

_Me retiraré… no dude en comunicarse conmigo en caso de algún malestar señorita.

_ Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

George sin decir más se retiró le faltaba encarar a uno más y ya habría armado el escenario de lo ocurrido en esa noche tormentosa.

Candy, al fin hizo su aparición en el set de reunión, con los grandes e importantes inversionistas de Europa. Lucía un sencillo vestido casual en tono pastel claro con sandalias doradas similar al color de su cabello que llevaba recogido sutilmente. Neal no tardó en saludarla, besándole aduladoramente los nudillos de su mano derecha:

_Hermosa, tiempo sin verte. De aquí nos vamos a la fiesta de tu hermana, faltan dos días ¿Cierto?

_Sí, falta poco tiempo.

_ No se diga más viajaremos juntos ¿Te parece?_. Candy, no quería ver a su jefe por lo que decidió aceptar.

Mientras, Albert hacía una llamada a distancia al clérigo.

Continuará.

Hola muchachas no iba a actualizar, era bromita lo de ayer en verdad creía que tenía poca lectoras jejejeje, pero fueron tantas que bueno incluso me sentí mal al saber que en realidad Invitado ¿no ibas a dormir? Realmente me sentí horrible!

Por lo que escribí este pedacito.

En realidad yo no me considero escritora sólo escribía porque al igual que ustedes me daba rabia esperar un capítulos, además quería escribir algo que sea de mi agrado, puesto que algunas no entraba en lo que me gustaban al final todo terminaba siendo burlas.

Son pocas las escritoras que leo, a estas las leo con los ojos cerrados porque sé que no me saldrán con un domingo 7, las cuales ustedes ya han leído de seguro como son:

Tuty, Ana Iris, Gaby W. Andrew, AdoradaAndrew, Cordovez, Anais Berenice, Keyag, Claudia G. Carrillo, Mónica Bermúdez (pronto la conocerán), Sakura Andrew (nueva revelación) y ahora a una que vi por ahí que se llama Elisa-sq. Del resto prefiero alejarme para evitar dolores de estómago ja, ja, ja, ja.

Pero en serio gracias por el apoyo. Me he dado cuenta que una cosa es escribir un artículo de periódico que tiene el Lead o entrada de la noticia, el cuerpo que se puede componer por varios párrafos autónomos por decirlo así y el cierre. Que una historia que debe tener diálogos y descripciones usando recursos literarios como los símiles, metáforas, analogías, antítesis, hipérboles, etc.

Bueno sigo aprendiendo a escribir gracias a ustedes. Mil gracias por ustedes cada día soy mejor persona. Dios nos Bendiga.


	15. Chapter 15

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Mientras Albert marcaba al clérigo no pudo evitar recordar cuando sus manos recorría la suave y dulce piel se su amada Candy. Soltó de inmediato el teléfono, se asustó.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando debo irme en seguida de aquí, el mal me está tentando a seguir pecando, no puede ocurrir. Mi amor por Dios debe estar antes que todos". Pensó apretando los puños con fuerza, a la vez, que golpeó fuertemente el escritorio de su dormitorio.

Decidido a marcharse marcó al número telefónico de George:

-William, ¿estás bien?

\- Georges debo irme pronto, por favor, habla con la señorita White. Quiero que investigues sus necesidades económicas, de salud las que tenga y te encargues de asegurarle su porvenir, que sea una mujer de provecho quiero que sea feliz ante todo.

-Enseguida me pongo al corriente de la hoja de vida de la señorita White.

-Gracias.

Posterior a colgar la llamada, Salió al balcón estrujándose el rostro enfocando su mirada en el cielo como buscando la solución a su situación terrenal.

Por otro lado, Candy estaba ida en su mundo de recuerdos, nunca olvidaría las manos de Albert, acariciándola con vehemencia con necesidad reprimida…

-Candy, está exquisito el ponche, pruébalo… Es gratis ja, ja, ja, ja.

Candy forzadamente le respondió tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Claro, es delicioso. Tengo entendido que lleva Wiski, no quisiera beber más de lo correcto, podría dejar mal la imagen de la corporación Andrew.

-No sería problema mi tío es el dueño, jamás permitiría que mi futura esposa sea despedida.

-¿Ah?

-Es broma, soñar no cuesta nada, sabes, dicen que si sueñas más de una vez lo mismo se te hará realidad –dijo Neal pícaramente, poniendo nerviosa a Candy- por cierto, falta poco para el cumpleaños de tu hermana, sé que la otra vez te enojaste porque la malcríe…

-Ella tiene que aprender a vivir con lo poco que tengamos, el día que no tengamos ¿Cómo haremos? Se pondrá peor será más malcriada trato de entenderla. Es la que menos disfruto de la convivencia con mis padres apenas si tendría tres años cuando mi padre falleció.

-Es triste perder un ser querido, tuve un primo se llamaba Anthony, apenas tendría 15 años y yo 17 cuando él al caer de su caballo, murió. Todos quedamos devastados, aunque acepto que de cierto modo le tenía celos incluso, después de su muerte me vestí con sus ropas actué de forma indebida me arrepiento de mi comportamiento inescrupuloso. Quiero ser mejor persona, quiero contribuir con el bienestar de los demás. Lo más hermoso que puede hacer un ser humano es perder la vida salvando a otros sólo así justificaríamos nuestro existir, dejar a un lado las envidias, la codicia. Yo las viví, y, es vergonzoso experimentar esa clase de sentimientos que únicamente te generan en sí empobrecimiento espiritual. Tuve una novia Daysi una hermosa chica, en su momento desvaloré su amor y heme aquí solo. Un hombre necesita compañía tener con quien hablar, compartir, estabilidad emocional. Tú eres tan… dulce e inteligente, sobre todo luchadora.

-No sé qué decirte…

-¿Podemos ir a la fuente de agua? Están a punto de explotar las luces artificiales.

Candy dudosa aceptó en realidad quería descansar. Él la tomó de la mano.

-Sentémonos, espero no haberte aburrido con mi pequeño monologo.

-No para nada. Me parece bien que hayas aceptado tus errores. Dios sabrá comprenderte.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que Dios te ha abandonado que te ha quitado algo que por derecho te pertenece?

-Cuando mi madre falleció por un momento le reproché, luego me di cuenta que la muerte es parte de la vida. Estoy segura que tu primo te perdonó.

-Gracias, Candy, tus palabras me reconfortan.

Ambos se abrazaron a los lejos Albert, miró la escena.

-Señor ya todo está listo, ¿nos vamos?

-Espere iré con mi sobrino un momento.

Candy y Neal se separaron:

-Ya parezco un niño llorón –Rieron por unos segundos.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No para nada qué bueno que estés presente, así de una vez nos casas. Te imaginas Candy con su traje de novia con su bello y encantador vestido de blanco pureza, yo de smoking esperándola lleno de júbilo en el altar y tú ahí parado a mi lado derecho oficiando la misa nupcial. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Es broma. ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? Siempre me he preguntado. ¿Por qué las damas visten de blanco mientras que los hombres de negro como si fuéramos a un funeral? Tú qué dices tío ¿Cuántos matrimonios has oficiado?

-Hijo te he estado buscando por todos lados. Ya andas de picaflor con la asistente de William. Vámonos ya tendrás tiempo para estar junto a ella.

-De acuerdo. Me voy preciosa-. Se despedía de Candy dándole un caballeroso beso en los nudillos, que la hizo sonrojar.- Espero verte mañana para irnos juntos muero por celebrar los quince años de tu hermana y celebrar también tu cumpleaños que es el mismo día. Te encantará lo que te he comprado, espero no me rechaces.

Albert, después de ver a Neal marcharse carraspeó sutilmente. Se acercó a Candy con firmeza, sin titubeo le habló, mirándole:

-Candy, sé que fui tu primer hombre. Eres una dama gentil y honorable no te conviertas en una cualquiera. No te acuestes con más hombres. No te pido que vistas santos sólo quiero que te hagas respetar. -Ella temblorosa lo veía. –Me voy a ir está noche. Georges te apoyará en todo lo referente a tu economía, salud, vestimenta, educación tanto la tuya como la de tus hermanas. Me haré responsable de lo que te hice no te abandonaré bajo ninguna circunstancia siempre contarás con mi apoyo no debes de andar con nadie más.

-Neal es un amigo.

-Lo sé, pero tiene otras intenciones contigo. Elige bien. Candy vamos a otro lugar necesito…

Continuará

Bueno, hasta aquí porque por una extraña razón la vista me está fallando. Besos Dios nos bendiga.


	16. Chapter 16

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-…necesito hablar contigo, por favor, te ruego que me acompañes a un lugar más tranquilo con menos escándalo.

-Está bien.

Albert le ofreció su brazo para que Candy caminara sin tener riesgo de caerse por la rococidad del piso.

Llegaron hasta un lago, que sorprendió a Candy debido a la maravillosa visión que se podía apreciar.

-Candy ve este lugar –dijo soltándose de su agarre para caminar hasta la orilla del lago –es hermoso- Candy le escuchaba sin dejar de quitar su mirada del espectacular paisaje nocturno- la luna está más resplandeciente que nunca.

-Sí.

-Oh, Candy- caminó hasta ella, le alzó delicadamente la quijada hacia él mirándola con ternura le dijo- creerías que la luna tiene luz propia pero en realidad brilla gracias al sol, el sol se refleja en ella. Nosotros brillamos gracias a Dios que es nuestro cuerpo celestial, no podemos poner a nadie por encima de él…, aunque quisiera no puedo él es nuestro guía, es todo… quisiera decirte que… pero… es difícil… hoy no te puedo decir nada…Candy quisiera que… ven te quiero mostrar otro lugar…

Ambos tomados de la mano se trasladaron a una parte más alejada; allí se podía ver mejor la luna rodeada de múltiples estrellas grandes y chicas a simple vista parecía que estaba cerca, fácil de tocar con la punta del dedo, se proyectaba en el agua pura y cristalina del lago, estaban en una especie de colina. Candy con un leve presentimiento que sin importar nada le pidió un único deseo:

-Señor William, ¿quisiera que me abrazara? –Él cedió a su petición se quitó el saco para colocarlo en el piso para que ella se pudiera sentar y hacerle compañía así fuera por unos breves minutos. Ambos se acostaron sobre la hierba, se miraron por unos breves segundos; cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron tiernamente sin un mínimo de separación corporal percibían la fragancia del uno del otro, ella aferrándose a la calidez su pecho y él aferrándose a la suavidad de su espalda, se quedaron dormidos. Él quería estar así el resto de la vida y ella también. Pero tristemente debían regresar a la realidad de ambos él un hombre de Dios y ella creyéndose una mujer inferior a él.

El suave ruido de las olas producida por la fricción del viento sobre el agua le fue despertando poco a poco, las aves también hicieron su aparición ahora el hermoso paisaje de una noche había sido reemplazada por el cielo azul claro despejado que bien se podían confundir con los ojos de él y el suave pasto verdoso con los ojos de ella. Poco a poco se fueron separando.

-Oh, Dios amaneció –dijo con tono de voz baja, a la vez, que se estrujó sutilmente los ojos para despertar. Luego ayudó a Candy a pararse quitándole algunas hojas que se le habían adherido al vestido, por breves segundos se miraron, sintiendo la necesidad de aproximar sus labios el móvil de Albert sonó -Atenderé- Candy asintió con la mirada –Buenos días.

-Señor disculpe me llamaron de la aerolínea privada para confirma si abordará el vuelo con destino a Italia.

-Dígale que llegaré en una hora.

-Sí, señor.

-Candy…

-Gracias. Jamás olvidaré este amanecer a su lado lo tendré siempre presente-. Sin más Candy se dio la vuelta para irse sacó fuerza de donde no tenía para no romper en llanto.

Candy te amo con todo mi corazón quisiera tener una vida junto a ti… no apartarte nunca de mi lado.

La subasta pese a los inconvenientes se llevó en total tranquilidad, sin embargo la demora de algún modo u otro había afectado la credibilidad del consorcio Andrew.

Candy por su parte empacó su maleta con algunos vestidos que usó; los otros los dejaría, pero la mucama del hotel le advirtió que debía llevárselo pues era una orden explicita de la señora Elroy.

-Señorita, son nuevas.

-Con más razón no me las llevaré.

-Es obsequió de parte de la señora Elroy, ella dijo que usted es imagen de la empresa debe andar presentable, ¿usted tiene familia…?-al notar el silencio de Candy supo cómo persuadirla- se da cuenta a veces se tiene familiares que le podemos prestar nuestra colaboración hermanitas por ejemplo mire hay varios vestidos juveniles incluso para adolescentes, son de marca: Cristhian Dior, Forever 21, Hollister, son tantas y perfumes de distintas marcas originales.

-Me las llevaré, pero quiero compartir contigo algunas prendas, calzados y unos perfumes, ¿te parece?

-Sí –dijo entusiasmada.

-El resto lo dividiré con mis hermanas, ¿no me lo cobraran, verdad?

-No señorita.

Candy tenía todo empacado se vistió con un sencillo, pero ajustado jean azul oscuro y una blusa semi holgada color blanco, además de zapatillas descubiertas de tacón corto lucía radiante, se veía hermosa más aún con su cabello suelto asemejándose a una cascada alumbrada por los rayos resplandeciente del sol. Dejando a Neal perplejo por su belleza.

-Candy, cuéntame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo haces para ser tan hermosa? Tienes un rostro tan lozano no necesitas maquillaje. Tu belleza es natural. ¡Vaya!

-¿Vaya, qué?

-Te hice sonrojar ja, ja, ja…

Candy negó con la cabeza- Gracias Neal.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser un amigo incondicional.

-De nada mi reina, ahora permíteme que te ayude a subir con cuidado no quiero que mi musa se lesione.

En el viaje Neal le habló a Candy de sus viajes por el mundo lo fascinante que es el viejo continente, esperando que ella algún día pueda acompañarlo a descubrir un poco más de la belleza del viejo continente.

-Candy llegamos, te llevaré a tu casa-. Antes de ella responderle él se apresuró a decir- Te ahorras los viáticos- dijo en son de broma- No acepto un no como respuesta mira que tienes un montón de paquetes.

Paty preparaba los alimentos, mientras Annie hacía sus deberes escolares sintió un exquisito perfume a rosas:

-Paty compraste un nuevo perfume y dices que no tienes dinero…

-No he comprado nada...- Al oír unas llaves se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Candy. Ambas se alegraron más Annie al mirar el montón de paquetes que a simple vista se veían finos.

-¡Hermana regresaste cambiada pareces una modelo de pasarela te ves tan refinada!-le decía Paty entusiasmada.

-¡Sí, hermanita! ¿Qué me trajiste?

-Ya vamos a compartir Annie, yo también las extrañé ¡mucho!, no se olviden de Neal, salúdenlo, por favor.

-Hola señor Neal-le extendió la mano Paty, por el contrario Annie medio le dijo hola y se fue al cuarto con varios paquetes para saber que tenían.

-¡Annie…!

-No te preocupes está contenta, no le dañemos el momento.

-Tienes razón.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños. El de ella y el tuyo… Candy preciosa estás en tu casa sana y salva. Es tiempo de irme necesitas descansar y hablar con tus hermanas.

-Gracias, Neal.

-Hasta luego señor Neal.

-Chao Paty, despídeme de Annie.

-Sí, señor- Afirmó con una reverencia.

Candy le acompañó hasta la puerta, posteriormente se fue con sus hermanas a desempacar las invitaría a un Restaurant. Albert había dado orden de que le depositaran más de lo habitual por concepto de viáticos. Ese día, todas estaban alegres sobre todo Annie que se estrenó calzado y vestidos de marca para presumir a sus amistades con la intención de que la dejaran de ver como una simple huérfana de escasos recursos, se veía tan linda que llamó la atención de un chico en el restaurant; en ocasiones se coqueteaban con la mirada haciéndole guiños, ella se sonrojaba.

-Voy al baño.

En el trayecto Archie la siguió.

-Hola gatita, ¿para dónde vas tan aprisa?

Haciéndose la indiferente contestó:-Al tocador.

-Eres linda, ¿sería abuso pedirte tu número telefónico?

-No… mejor dame el tuyo, yo te llamo.

-¿Segura me llamarás?

-Seguro.

-Te puedo dar un beso.

-Claro- Él la iba besar en la mejilla pero ella se desvió un poco para recibirlo en los labios, se besaron por unos segundos al notar que un camarero se acercaba se separaron, cómplices sonrieron. Ella mordiéndose los labios se metió al sanitario como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

 **Al día siguiente.**

George se comunicaba por vía telefónica con su joven jefe.

-Ella no vive en la dirección donde usted siempre la dejaba, ayer la seguimos y nos dimos cuenta que reside en un sitio humilde… poseen carencias. Tiene dos hermanas como bien dijo; una estudia la secundaria ubicada en un barrio que se ha registrado moderados índices de violencia. La otra hermana se llama Paty tiene cupo en la universidad de Chicago para estudiar administración social, no ha ingresado porque debe cancelar aranceles de hospedaje y comida. Candy dejó sus estudios a mitad de carrera… se puede hacer un convenio para que medio tiempo trabaje y el otro estudie.

-De acuerdo, George, gracias por tu eficiencia, por favor, busca una excusa para que cambie de residencia di que el consorcio le dará un préstamo o dile que por ser dueños del banco principal de Chicago le daremos facilidades de pago que será descontado de su salario mensual, además de necesitar que siga en ascenso académico por el cargo que actualmente desempeña.

-Entendido- La puerta se abrió bruscamente- lo dejaré señor su tía llegó.

-Pásamelo.

-Colgó.

-Todo se dañó.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Nada, yo me entiendo- En realidad la tía Elroy había hecho seguir a Candy al enterarse que se habían regresado antes del viaje cuando le informaron que andaba emparentada con Neal de inmediato supo que Candy no sería opción para su adorado sobrino. Impactó el piso de mármol suizo con su fino bastón.

 **En la fiesta**.

La casa estaba decorada en tonos blancos y algunos detalles en color aguamarina, los invitados vestían sencillos trajes en color blanco. A Annie le brillaban los ojos, sin embargo Candy no dejaba de pensar en aquella noche en que durmió abrazada a su eterno amor.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?

-¿Te saqué de tus cavilaciones?

Con una sonrisa le contestó:-Sí, pensaba en un imposible.

-Nada es imposible pero sí, difícil. Te traje mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

-Son unos aretes de esmeralda. No puedo aceptar es muy costoso.

-Es tu cumpleaños no te hagas de rogar. Sí, lo rechazas me harás sentir mal…

-¡Acéptalo hermana! Yo acepté el mío, ¡mira son azules!

-Es nuestro cumpleaños, supongo no estará mal- expresó con un resoplido que levantó uno de sus mechones rubios que le pasaba cerca de la boca.

El tiempo pasó en total calma, le informaron a Candy que debía iniciar sus estudios en la universidad, porque próximamente tendría otras asignaciones de mayor responsabilidad. Ella aceptó porque sabía que debía aprender más: sobre todo idiomas por lo que se inscribió en una escuela nocturna de lenguas internacionales. Neal le apoyaba en sus estudios prestándose como tutor privado.

-Cada día que pasa pronuncias mejor. Has avanzado a pasos agigantados la próxima vez que tengas que hablar con el señor MacGregor no te engañará.

Candy le sonrió, pero de pronto su mirada se nubló un poco, sintiendo asco de la comida que tenía servida no aguantó y se fue a vomitar.

Continuará.

Dios nos Bendiga.


	17. Chapter 17

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neal fue atrás de Candy con total y verdadera preocupación:

-Candy, ¿te sientes, bien? ¡Rayos estás vomitando, iré por un médico!

-¡No! Neal, por favor aguarda te lo imploro-dijo pasándose las mano por la boca tratándose de limpiar los restos líquidos de los labios.

-Estás pálida, se te nota débil, puede ser alguna bacteria, puede ser amibiasis o salmonela…

-Puede ser… la verdad he estado débil no tolero la comida…

-Te ayudaré a levantar, iras con el médico de la familia y no aceptaré un no como respuestas, ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

 **En otro lado de la ciudad.**

-Este lugar es lindo Archie.

-Lo elegí especialmente para nuestros encuentros.

-¿Encuentros? ¡Te equivocas conmigo soy una dama y si quieres algo de mí debes casarte conmigo! Por lo pronto sólo besitos si acaso.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… Tengo necesidades.

-¿Cuáles?

-Quiero independencia mi hermana me vive sometiendo.

-Lo que sucede es que… legalmente estás bajo su mando es tu hermana mayor.

Annie blanqueando los ojos le contestó: -Me quiero emancipar, me dijiste que tu hermano mayor estudia abogacía dile… no sé, que nos asesore, sólo así podrás probar la miel del panal de caso contrario puedes regresar por donde viniste.

-Annie…

En una de las habitaciones sencillas para huéspedes del vaticano con puertas, armario y pisos de madera pulida Albert se debatía entre lo correcto e incorrecto de sus acciones:

Dios he violado el voto de castidad; aún no he tenido las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar el castigo por mis acciones, temo que revelar la verdad me aleje de la misión que tengo de honrarte a través de mis labores benevolentes, pero… ¿por qué actué de manera irracional con ella? Ella que es un ángel; me cuesta olvidar sus ojos color esmeralda, me basta tan sólo recordar su sonrisa llena de inocencia y pureza para llenarme de regocijo… su cuerpo…tan perfecto esculpido a la perfección, sus mejillas sonrosadas… Realmente es hermosa y, yo, le robé su pureza… no tengo derecho a nada… enfrentaré las consecuencias de mi conducta.

Albert se dispuso a confesar la verdad ante el mayor representante del clero, quién al enterarse se levantó y dándole la espalda caminó hacia una mesita, agarró un rosario.

-Has cometido un grave pecado, sin embargo admiro tu fortaleza para admitir tu error, te pregunto, pese a lo que viviste con aquella muchacha hace más de tres meses… ¿Quieres continuar al lado de Dios que es el máximo jerarca que tenemos en la tierra y en el universo?

-Sí, deseo seguir sirviendo a Dios.

-Todo el que ama a Dios debe sacrificarse no puedes seguir con esa joven.

-Lo sé.

-Tendrás un castigo. Tus pensamientos y acciones deben ser enfocados solo para Dios y nadie más. Recuerda que él mandó a su hijo y nos enseñó a amarnos a uno a los otros como a uno mismo, honrémosle…

Albert, avergonzado obedeció la disposición del cardenal; quien en todo sentido tenía razón si él realmente amaba a Dios debía dedicarse a servir a la humanidad y olvidarse de su amor, su eterno amor.

-Bien… doctor, ¿qué tiene Candy, es malo?

-¿Es su novia?

-No. Realmente me gustaría serlo, ¿a qué se debe su pregunta?

-Está embrazada ya tiene doce semanas de gestación según fecha de última regla.

Neal se sintió desesperanzado. Sin embargo se armó de valor y decidido con una sonrisa forzada se dirigió a la habitación de Candy.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa.

-Candy…

-Neal… ¿el médico, te informó?

-Candy no debes sentir vergüenza ni malestar un hijo es maravilloso… Estoy seguro que la noticia hará feliz a tu pareja…-dijo en un tono buscando de ser animoso aunque en realidad se sentía decepcionado.

Por su parte Candy tenía sentimientos encontrados no quería obligar a Albert a estar con ella por un hijo no le parecía justo, sin embargo su hijo tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre, ¿de dónde viene? Sus raíces.

-Neal, gracias por el apoyo que me das, pero no creo que le agrade la idea…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Es un vecino?

-No es de acá, por el momento no creo que sea el momento…-Candy no aguantó las ganas de caerse en llanto- Neal, perdóname después hablamos.

-De acuerdo, vendré luego.

Candy se preguntaba una y mil veces: ¿Qué haré? Seré un mal ejemplo para mis hermanas tanto que les exijo y ahora yo…les he fallado, tengo un hermoso niño en mi vientre que se está gestando fruto de mi amor por un hombre que no me corresponde. Nacerá sin el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio...

Dos semanas después Albert, se vio obligado a regresar a Chicago le comunicaron que su tía había enfermado, como único familiar debía estar junto a ella.

-Lo siento joven, su tía no le quiere recibir- comunicó cabizbaja Mili una de las domésticas de la casa- dice que se morirá de la manera más infeliz gracias a que usted nunca le dio un niño o niña que amar como un nieto.

Albert hizo caso omiso y entró molesto.

-Tía, ¿a usted le parece correcto su conducta?

-¿A ti te parece correcto que nuestro nombre se pierda?- Ella lo miró con resentimiento –otra vez te pusiste ese traje.

-La dejaré. Volveré más tarde.

Elroy enfermó en realidad al escuchar rumores de una posible relación amorosa entre Neal y Candy, esfumándose su esperanza, algo le decía que ella era la indicada para su sobrino.

En la casa de Candy.

-¿En serio Archie? No te puedo creer.

-Claro Annie, eso me explicó mi hermano; si te entregas a mí podremos casarnos, tu hermana no le quedará de otra que firmar los documentos de consentimiento aprobatorio para la boda y lograrás tu libertad antes de tiempo. Estaremos juntos por la eternidad.

-Bien acepto vayamos a mi cuarto mis hermanas no está. Candy recién salió a su empleo.

Candy iba en el autobús cuando recibió una llamada de parte de Kelly.

-¿Candy tienes todo a la mano?

-Sí, señorita… Disculpe se me quedó una carpeta, pero estoy cerca de mi casa, regresaré.

-No tardes.

-No señorita, llegaré a tiempo se lo garantizo.

-Archie recuerda de ser tierno es mi primera vez. Tenemos tiempo, podemos ir con calma.

-Sí, gatita.

Candy entró a la casa tomó la carpeta y la guardó al oír unos ruidos extraños se acercó a la alcoba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sorprendió a ambos besándose en la cama, les llamó la atención sumamente molesta.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este jovencita?

-Es el comportamiento de una mujer que ya quiere ser independiente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estando con un mocoso que vive de lo que sus padres le dan?

-¡No me vengas a dar clases de moral ya sé que eres una cualquiera vi los exámenes de laboratorio! ¡Estas embarazada! ¿Tú si puedes revolcarte con cualquiera sin estar casada? ¡Eres una zorra igual o peor que yo!

Candy se acercó a ella para darle una bofetada que le dejó el rostro enrojecido y ardido.

-¡Me voy de aquí no te soporto!

-¡No puedes irte, eres menor de edad dependes de mí! ¿Qué te ofrecerá este jovencito? Por encima se ve que es hijo de una familia acaudalada, ¿crees que te aceptarán así cómo así? Pon los pies sobre la tierra.

-Disculpe señoritas mejor me retiro. No fue mi intención… lo siento… eh Annie, mejor obedece a tu hermana por el momento no te puedo llevar a mi casa –dijo esto último encogiéndose de hombros y retirándose velozmente de manera casi nerviosa. Annie quedó boquiabierta por la actitud de Archie.

-Te das cuenta sólo quería divertirse contigo… Annie eres mi hermana te amo quiero lo mejor para ti. En la noche hablaremos de mi embarazo. Regresaré al trabajo.

Candy al llegar al consorcio fue recibida por Neal.

-Candy, tu jefe regresó –le informó con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró, sintió un frío en su ser que le hizo sentirse mareada, realmente estaba emocionada, nerviosa era un conjunto de emociones que no sabía describir.

Kelly entró a la oficina de Albert: -Señor Andrew, volvió usar el alzacuello, ¿se reconcilió con su tía?

Albert con un mohín de poco convencimiento respondió:-No.

-Lo siento señor.

-No se preocupe.

-Le dejaré estas carpetas del consorcio emprendimiento seguro. Las demás las traerá Candy.

Albert al oír ese nombre sintió un revoloteo en su corazón, en su cabeza llegó fugazmente recuerdos de Candy, teniéndola frente a él desnuda; su belleza superior a cualquier diosa griega del olimpo, saboreando sus suaves y delicados labios color cereza, tocándole sus bien formados pecho y caderas, a la vez, que le entrelazaba los dedos entres su sedosa cabellera dorada semejante a una cascada. ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en ella; tú deber es con Dios! Se reprendía.

-Candy, al fin llegaste. Debes estar más atenta con la hora. Sé que te devolviste, porque se te quedó una carpeta, pero esto te lo digo para que reflexiones en cuanto a la organización.

-Sí, señorita.

-Kelly, relájate yo, la entretuve.

-Señorito dígale eso a los accionista saben que son muy exigentes con la puntualidad. Candy el señor William, está en la oficina llévaselo para que lo firme, por favor.

-Vamos Candy, te acompañaré.

En la mente de Kelly: Esta niña apenas tiene unos cuantos meses y ya atrapó a uno de los inversionistas más importantes.

En el camino a la oficina de Albert.

\- Neal no te preocupes entraré sola, debo enfrentar mis actos.

-¿Segura?

-Sí -dijo dudosa.

-Sabes quiero saludar a mi tío entraré contigo.

-Está bien- por un lado lo pensó mejor, pues quizás al estar ambos solos ella probablemente le suplicaría que estuviera con ella de la forma que él lo disponga era tanto su amor que no le importaba ser la querida de él.

-Buenos días señor Andrew –dijo Candy.

-Buenos días ¡tío!- expresó animoso.

Albert quien ese momento tenía la mirada en unos documentos se volteó a verlos. Ambos corazones se aceleraron.

Candy extrañada le miró el cuello.

-Volviste a vestir tu vestimenta de cura –caminó hasta él palmeándole la espalda en son de burla- se te ve excelente.

Candy no ten entendía lo que había dicho Neal.

-¿Cura?

Continuará.

Saludos a todas Dios nos Bendiga. Ya saben del número de comentarios depende la actualización.


	18. Chapter 18

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Candy no podía creer lo que oía y veía. Decidió acercarse para dejar las carpetas en la mesa y viéndole fijamente a los ojos se dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Neal no comprendió la actitud de ella hacia su tío, pero al verla extraña fue tras ella.

-¿Candy para dónde vas? ¡Espera!- pedía explicaciones Kelly a su subalterna.

-¿Hacia dónde se fue Candy?- preguntó Neal.

-Tomó el ascensor derecho dirección planta baja.

-¡Gracias, Kelly!

-¡Kelly!

-Sí, jefe.

-¿Para donde se fue Candy?

-Tomó el ascensor derecho hacia planta baja.

-¡Gracias!

Candy corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ahogar sus penas. Saber que realmente él era un imposible, le era insoportable incluso se le oprimía el corazón saber que era un siervo de Dios le dolía demasiado nunca más sentiría sus cálidas manos recorrerle la piel, las mejillas, sus labios; sólo pudo estar con él una vez y eso la marcaría por el resto de sus días, pues no quería sentir otros labios, otras manos que no fueran las de él.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Espera…!

Candy cansada y derrotada con la respiración acelerada se detuvo frente a una iglesia, entró mirando a su alrededor las imágenes que rememoraban aquellos mártires que dieron la vida por difundir la palabra de Dios, ella no pudo evitar decir: -¿Por qué me odias? Me quitaste mis padres, Annie me detesta y ahora el hombre que amo ya no estará más conmigo, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él y no de otro? ¿Por qué solo puedo sentir con él? ¿Por qué tiene que ser el único que me atraiga? ¿Por qué?

-¿De quién hablas Candy?

Candy se volteó hacia Neal al cual no pudo responderle, su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo. Neal la abrazó con ternura aspirándole su suave aroma a rosas silvestres.

-Confía en mí, dime, ¿qué pasó?

-No puedo decirlo, no puedo hablar, por favor no me preguntes más.

-De acuerdo respetaré tu petición. Candy no paras de llorar y temblar, por favor desahógate conmigo- le decía Neal acariciándole sutilmente la espalda para calmarla, en un gesto de nobleza.

-Me enamoré… estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... mi hijo es fruto de un amor imposible… él nunca me amará… ¡Nunca!

-¡Oh, Candy!- expresó Neal arrullándola entre sus brazos-entiendo que es estar enamorado sin ser correspondido- por un momento se separaron y él con ambas manos le alzó las mejillas quería besarla, pero ella hizo su rostro a un lado. Al notar su rechazo la ayudó a levantarse, de unas de las bancas de la iglesia, su ser reflejaba tristeza.

En ese momento Albert hizo acto de presencia, pues al ver como ella se fue sin decir nada sintió tal preocupación que los siguió. Albert tocándole un hombro a Neal dijo:

-Neal, por favor déjame hablar con ella.

Neal desconcertado aceptó, considerando que la ayuda de él sería la más indicada teniendo en cuenta que es un hombre de Dios, sus palabras le serviría de aliento para ayudarla a afrontar cualquier tropiezo que tuviese en la vida.

-Los dejaré solos.

-Gracias Neal.

-Ojala tus palabras puedan ayudarla.

Albert se colocó frente a Candy ella sin titubear lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, él respondió al acto.

 **Continuará.**

Será que damos final? No creo tiene más cosillas por ahí que describir je, je, je feliz lunes! quí les dejo el avance de esta historia si quieren más dejen comentarios. Dios nos Bendiga.

Ah, una cosa Mary silenciosa si las tomo en cuenta je, je, je a toda las quiero, gracias a ustedes he mejorado.

Por cierto les invito a escuchar el programa radial que se llama: **Ayer, hoy y siempre,** el cual conduzco todos los domingos d de la tarde hora Venezuela, la segunda hora es dedicada a ustedes. Por cierto, ya tengo voz masculina que hará la voz de Albert en cuanto a la lectura de las cartas del Epílogo de la Antigua Novela y de Historia Final traducida por Hidemi del Japonés al inglés y del inglés al español por Mariela Rivera.

Recuerdo que publicitaré a todas aquellas que tengan más de cinco historias de Albert y Candy como pareja sólo a ellos dos ese será mi regalo. Llegó a todas partes del mundo y esto es sólo el inicio.

Dios Nos acompañe siempre.

Dios nos Bendiga.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

-Candy, lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma.

-Yo te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, no existe otro hombre que no seas tú-. Le decía Candy sin dejar de abrazarlo y sentir su fragancia masculina que la tenía en otro mundo fuera de la realidad que la envolvía en ese momento y era que él es un hombre de Dios, razón por cual aunque quisiera no podía colocarla por encima del creador.

Albert con lágrimas en los ojos la apretaba a su cuerpo no aguantó el deseo de confesarle la verdad:

-Candy para mí, eres verdaderamente importante, sumamente importante no tienes idea de cuánto, pero no puedo Candy simplemente no puedo. Dios, sabes, que la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser –dijo besándole sutilmente la cabellera dorada de su amada princesa, aspirándole su fragancia delicada a rosas silvestres.

-No me dejes quiero estar contigo por siempre, te extrañé tanto, extrañé hablar contigo, sentirte cerca de mí. Quiero estar a tu lado sin importar en qué términos sea.

Él se puso su rostro al nivel de ella mirándola directamente a sus ojos llorosos le expresó con todo el dolor de su alma que era imposible estar juntos, ella negaba con la cabeza se rehusaba a aceptarlo, se rehusaba saber que lo tenía cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Albert, yo, yo, no me puedes dejar, porque de nuestro amor.

-Candy, escucha, por favor a mí también me duele… me decidí por Dios. Perdóname.

Candy adolorida se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que él le entregó en ese momento tan crucial en sus vidas.

-Comprendo, no te molestaré más sé mi lugar-. Candy optó por resignarse y seguir adelante pese a que el pecho le dolía como nunca.

-Te acompañaré.

-No. Te pido que me dejes ir sola a mi casa necesito estar sola, ordenar mis ideas.

-Te pediré que te lleven.

-Tío, ¿Candy estas bien?

-Sí, Neal sí lo estoy me iré a casa.

-Te llevo.

-No te preocupes sobrino di órdenes para que la llevaran hasta su casa necesita descansar.

Candy aceptó la oferta de Albert, en realidad no tenía deseos de caminar estaba tan debilitada. Albert ayudó a Candy a subir al auto, que la trasladaría a su hogar. Neal se quedó tranquilo sin protestar sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

Candy llegó a su casa como alma en pena.

-Llegaste temprano ni creas que soportaré tus reproches.

-Annie en este momento no, por favor.

Annie se quedó pasmada nunca había visto a su hermana con tanta tristeza por un momento se preocupó por ella. Decidió llamar a Neal.

-Neal soy Annie. Mi hermana se ve terrible puedes venir.

-En seguida, iré.

Neal en sus pensamientos: "¿Candy qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no te desahogas conmigo?"

Mientras Albert en su oficina hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer, bebió grandes cantidades de wiski necesitaba borrar de la manera más cobarde la imagen de aquella menudita mujer que tuvo entre sus bazos quedándose tatuada en su alma.

Paty y Annie, se mostraron completamente preocupadas por la salud de su hermana.

-Leí en una revista que las mujeres embarazadas tienen ese cambio de humor, aunque, ¿a quién engañamos? Siempre ha sido una amargada.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan incisiva?

Por su parte Albert, seguía bebiendo: - Tengo que olvidarte mi amor, aunque te amo con todo mi corazón, debo olvidarte amada mía.

George entró a la oficina, vio a su pupilo en completo mal estado en el piso con un rostro ojeroso y lloroso, ni la sombra del hombre rozagante y alegre que veía hasta hace poco.

Neal llegó a la casa de Candy.

-Muchachas, ¿dónde está su hermana?

-Está en el cuarto- le respondió Paty.

Neal tocó la puerta. Sigilosamente abrió la puerta.

-Candy, perdona que entre de esta forma a tu habitación, pero estoy sumamente preocupado, por favor cuéntame, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Hablaste con el papá de tu hijo?- indagó sentándose a un lado de ella- ¿Acaso se negó a responder por tu bebe?

-No, no se trata de que no desee responder por su hijo, simplemente lo nuestro no puede ser.

Neal pensó: "¿Candy fuiste capaz de meterte con un hombre casado?".

-Candy, quiero que sepas que no me importa que estés embarazada y que ames a otro, aunque él no te corresponda como mereces, sé que no me amas, cielos no es el momento para confesártelo, sin embargo, siento que es la ocasión para declarar… que te amo- expresó mirando en un inicio al piso, una vez que pronunció esa última frase alzó la mirada sutilmente hacia los ojos de ella.

-Neal…

-Candy no digas nada ahora sólo déjame estar a tu lado, me conformo con un simple abrazo de tu parte. Ven descansa, permíteme arroparte, necesitas dormir le diré a tus hermanas que te traigan un té caliente es bueno para los nervios.

Candy todavía dolida por saber que nunca más estaría con su eterno amor, meditaba su situación:

"Albert, te amo tanto llevo en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor, porque sé que me amas, me lo dijiste, pero estamos separados por nuestro creador, que irónica es la vida él nos da vida, nos une y es quien nos separa ¿Cómo vivir así? Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados no sé qué hacer".

Al día siguiente Candy se vistió para ir al consorcio.

Candy trató de trabajar con normalidad como todos los días a pesar de tener a Albert, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Los días, las semanas pasaban y la pancita de Candy ya estaba a punto de notarse.

Albert a distancia con recelo veía como todos los días Neal, invitaba a Candy a almorzar y ella aceptaba amenamente.

-Neal, gracias por invitarme, no, ja, ja, ja, ja, no quiero aprovecharme de ti siempre pagas.

-Sí, es lo que más deseo que te aproveches de mí.

-¡Neal!- le llamó Candy en tono de regaño por el comentario con doble intención que había hecho.

Continuaron compartiendo en alegría, mientras Albert los avistaba desde lejos, este fue sorprendido por su tía.

-¿Ves a esos dos? Ella está embarazada ese hijo que espera es de él, que desgracia. Me había hecho la ilusión que ella sería, podría ser tu pareja, ves, se terminó emparentando con nuestro sobrino. Tendré que resignarme a que no existirá un heredero directo de la familia Andrew.

Albert al enterarse se sintió dolido caminó aprisa hasta ellos. Serio se dirigió a ella:

-Candy, debo hablar contigo.

-Tío, está en su hora de descanso.

Albert, no aguantó y le propinó un puñetazo que lo noqueó en el piso.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió tocarla?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundida a medida que buscaba de reanimar a Neal.

-¿Estás embarazada de este?

Continuará.

Actualización según números de comentarios.


	20. Chapter 20

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

— ¡Responde!

— Sí, estoy embarazada.

— Pensé que actuarías de otro modo no de esta forma.

Ambos reflejaban desilusión, Albert por creer que Candy después de haber estado con él en la intimidad se había convertido en una especie de libertina y ella al considerar que la tenía en un concepto bajo. Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados, ahora debía pensar en ese nuevo ser que viene en camino. Ella lo que más quería en esta vida era tenerlo a su lado, pero ¿De qué serviría? De igual forma la rechazaría como ya hizo, pensó.

Albert se marchó con un enorme dolor indescriptible en el pecho.

Tía abuela trató de entender el comportamiento de su sobrino, ¿sería celos? Se preguntaba sin embargo no lo creía ¿Será que pasó algo entre ellos? ¿Cómo saberlo?

Neal poco a poco recuperó la consciencia Candy le ayudó pidiéndole perdón por el actuar inesperado de su tío.

En la noche Albert fue a casa de Neal a exigirle que respondiera por sus actos, su sobrino quedó atónito ante la petición de su tío. Decidió callar y no ventilar la verdad; que él no es el padre del hijo que ella espera. Por otro lado consideró, evaluó la idea de proponerle matrimonio darle ayuda a ese niño que viene en camino. Fue a casa de Candy; Annie lo recibió.

— Mi hermana está en su cuarto no hace otra cosa que andar como Magdalena, en serio los oídos me chillan no la tolero.

— Hablaré con ella.

—Adelante.

Neal pasó directo a la habitación de Candy.

— Candy no puedes vivir en un mar de llanto, quiero darle mi apellido a tu hijo dame la oportunidad de ser un esposo y un padre para tu hijo, quien necesitará una figura paterna. No te obligaré a nada que no quieras tienes que creerme no te forzaré a intimar conmigo ni beso alguno, dame tan siquiera la oportunidad de convivir contigo y quizás con el tiempo puedas amarme. Soy un hombre adulto deseo tener una familia, después de llegar del trabajo tener con quien conversar sentir el calor de un hogar ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? Piensa en tu hijo.

—No quiero ir más al trabajo no quiero saber más de ese lugar que me trae recuerdos tristes.

—Te doy la oportunidad de que no vuelvas, te emplearé tus hermanas no deben quedar desprotegidas. Dame la oportunidad de formar parte de tu vida; hagamos un trato si luego de seis meses de convivencia no te sientes ajusto conmigo nos separamos y seguiremos como amigos.

—Debo intentarlo por mi hijo, por mis hermanas y por mí.

Los días pasaban.

Neal y Candy en una cena familiar dieron a conocer la fecha de su boda, la cual sería algo íntimo. Albert se notó retraído fuera de sí.

Candy lo miraba nostálgica tristemente él no sería para ella así Dios lo dispuso.

En la mesa Neal alzó su copa.

—Señores quiero hacer un brindis por mi futura esposa en especial por mi tío; gracias a él tomé la decisión de pedirle matrimonio a esta hermosa mujer, quien me ha llenado de felicidad al aceptarme. Tío usted es un hombre de Dios le pido no le pido le imploro que me haga el honor de bendecir nuestra boda.

Albert se levantó de la mesa sin dar explicación.

 **El día de la boda.**

Annie estaba feliz lucía un hermoso traje blanco con detalles en aguamarina al igual que Paty ambas eran las damas de honor. Tenían un espectacular ramo de rosas blancas haciendo juego con sus vestimentas. Casualmente en uno de los asientos de la iglesia decorada a la perfección se encontraba Archie, quien le guiñó el ojo a Annie ella lo ignoró al recordar que había huido como un cobarde sin embargo estaba alegre sabía que pronto se mudaría a una lujosa y costosa mansión.

Al fondo se escuchó el Ave María tema musical que usaron para la entrada de la novia. Neal estaba parado a un lado de su tío, el cual auspiciaría la boda, ambos veían a Candy caminar hasta ellos como un ángel celestial con un vestido de novia tipo princesa, sin mangas corte en v, con guantes largos el velo cubría su bello rostro que había sido delicadamente maquillado, resaltando sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda Neal vestido de smoquin negro gustoso la recibió.

Albert luchando con sus demonios internos dio inicio a la ceremonia nupcial.

—En el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo; sean todos bienvenidos que la gracia de nuestro señor Jesucristo el amor del padre y la unión del espíritu Santo esté con todos ustedes hermanos, hermanas no reunimos con fe y con gran alegría para unir la unión sagrada Neal Legan y… y…— Albert le costó pronunciar el nombre de su amada a su mente venían los recuerdos de aquella noche en las que sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno sólo.

El párroco le preguntó: — ¿Padre está usted bien?

—Sí, sí estoy bien— sin poder evitar sus ojos se cristalizaron. Candy esquivó la mirada no quería derrumbarse en llanto. Lo hacía por su hijo, quien no debía pagar por sus actos y menos recibir el desprecio de su padre.

Albert continúo oficiando la boda: — Señor ten piedad tú que nos enseñaste…— Candy trataba por todos los medios de no mostrar su tristeza —Ahora pregunto ¿Neal Legan tomas como mujer como esposa a, Candy White?

—Sí, la tomo como mujer y esposa.

Albert giró su visión a la de ella.

— ¿Candy White tomas como hombre como esposo a Neal Legan?

Albert muy dentro de su ser quería que se negara.

—Yo… yo…— Candy empezó a sollozar Neal la abrazó —Perdóname, perdóname, tú no te mereces esto— Neal la abrazaba para darle fortaleza —No me quiero casar Neal, no quiero, perdóname.

—Recuerda que no te obligaré a nada, nada que tú no quieras.

Todos en la iglesia empezaron a murmurar Albert se acercó a ella…

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por comentar y soportar mis malcriadeces. Las amo. Dios nos bendiga.


	21. Chapter 21

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

―No me quiero casar…― expresó Candy con deseos de llorar

Neal se acercó a para tratar de disuadirla, comprenderla.

― Candy… Te prometo que seré paciente.

Albert al percatarse de la negativa intercedió; mirándola con ternura le dijo―Sólo piensa en tu hijo en tus hermanas deben convivir como una familia― en realidad él quería estar allí al lado de ella prometiéndole, garantizándole amor, eterno amor. Candy tomó valor, caminó hasta su prometido y mirándole contestó:

―Neal, Te tomo como mi esposo el hombre que me acompañará el resto de mis días hasta que la muerte nos separe; estaremos juntos como una familia compartiendo nuestras tristezas y alegrías.

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a Albert, creándole un estremecimiento que casi lo hacía decaer ante la tristeza.

―Candy White, te tomo como mi esposa, mi amiga, mi mujer y amante te garantizo que te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y cada alegría que sienta es, será, porque tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tu dulzura me trasmite el amor necesario para estar en completa paz con mi ser. Gracias por aceptarme.

― Por el poder que Dios y la iglesia me confieren los declaro: marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Durante la recepción los familiares se mostraron alegres ante la unión de ambos, pues a sus ojos Candy es una chica de principios. La mayoría consideró que adelantaron la boda por el infinito amor que se tienen.

Albert evitaba observar a Candy no quería tener deseos carnales, pero verla, detallar su rostro angelical y sus labios color cereza, simplemente quería besarla hacerla suya como aquella noche en que la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de su entrega pasional, imaginarla en brazo de otro le partía, le dolía el corazón.

―Adiós Candy, ya no serás parte de mi vida, te amaré por siempre.

Annie más que Paty disfrutó de la celebración; allí se volvió a encontrar con Archie, quien bailaba con una chica de su misma clase social. Annie por amargar su vida se le acercó.

― Archie, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo! ¿Cierto?

― ¡Annie! Luisa te presento a…

― Yo, me presento: soy Annie, el interés amoroso de Archie, él me prometió que si accedía a sus peticiones sexuales se casaría conmigo. Inteligentemente le dije que no, porque no vale la pena, con permiso me retiro. Chao cariño.

Luisa quien estaba siendo cortejada por Archie al darse cuenta de la clase de hombre que era lo abofeteó y se marchó sin mediar palabras.

Candy se despidió de sus hermanas para ir a la luna de miel.

―Paty… Annie las extrañaré pórtense bien en mi ausencia; será por poco tiempo.

―Debes volver en seguida para que crean que tu embarazo se dio en la luna de miel y no antes― Annie lanzó a decir mordazmente.

Albert en su habitación intentó orar con el crucifijo en la mano; su mente lo traicionó no podía con la imaginación de ver a su amada en brazos de otro hombre, siendo acariciada, besada por otro que no es él. ―¡NO! ¡No! ¿Por qué me atormentan? ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡No puedo con estos demonios! La quiero aquí en mi cama conmigo sólo conmigo. Dios perdóname, perdóname, realmente la amo, ¿dime cómo hago para no tener estos pensamientos pecaminosos?

Mientras Candy y Neal arribaron a Florida donde pasarían su luna de miel.

―Candy deseo que te diviertas en estos días, seremos tú y yo. El saber que estaremos juntos me hace feliz―. Neal había besado la frente de su ahora esposa― te dejaré descansar iré a la otra habitación nos vemos mañana.

―Gracias

Al día siguiente Neal se comportó como un caballero, la llevó a conocer distintos lugares. Candy empezó a sentir afecto y verle como padre de su hijo aún así no deseaba estar con él en la intimidad; ese sentimiento, esa emoción está reservado para el hombre que a su parecer nunca estará con ella.

7 años después.

―¡Mami!

―Dime, mi rey hermoso

― Mamá no encuentro al señor tomate quiero llevarlo a la excursión

― Preguntaré a Dorothy; quizás le metió a bañar

―¿Mi familia, cómo está, mi esposa y mi bello hijo? ― Neal, había saludado afectuosamente

―Señora las cosas del niño ya las acomodé, aquí le traigo…

―¡Señor tomate! Gracias Dorothy amo al señor tomate.

― Sus juguetes preferidos son los que le regala Tío William

Candy no pudo evitar desviar la mirada repentinamente sintió deseos de llorar.

―¿Qué tienes, te sientes bien?

―Es un poco de temor no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo sólo a mi pequeño

―No te angusties mujer, ya tiene seis años, es impresionantemente inteligente y es el más alto de su clase

―Aún así me da temor

―Estaré junto a él casualmente este fin de semana me toca una junta cerca del campamento

―¡Niños presten muchísima atención! ¿De acuerdo?

―¡Sí! ― Gritaron los niños al unísono

Todos estaban formados en fila india cuando uno de los niños se le acercó en tono de burla a Andy ― Legan, ¿sabes que comentan nuestros padres?

― No me interesa sus comentarios

― Eso confirma lo que te hemos dicho eres hijo de otro ja, ja, ja

― Sí, hijo del jardinero― comentó otro niño― estamos seguros ja, ja, ja

―¡Cállense!

―¿Qué sucede con ustedes? De continuar con los juegos de mano los castigaremos

― Él empezó

―¡Es mentira! ― Andy se trató de defender

―Es verdad, maestra él empezó se aprovecha de su estatura para abusar de nosotros― dijo maliciosamente otra niña que usó una voz llena de inocencia para acusarlo

― ¿Por qué actúas de este modo Andy?

― Te llevaré al cuarto de la reflexión para que medites y reconsideres tu comportamiento no puedes sacar provecho de la ventaja que tienes al ser el más alto de la clase

Los niños sonrieron ante su triunfo

En otro lugar

―Alondra me gustas…

―Te amo Neal, quiero estar siempre a tu lado formar una familia, por favor divórciate

―Lo siento, la amo

―¡Pero ella a ti no te ama! ― Alondra molesta se levantó desnuda de la cama, tomó una copa de vino blanco y se la bebió en su totalidad para ahogar su molestia

―Vuelve aquí…

―Nada más me usas para calmar tus deseos sexuales, soy mujer y necesito una familia no continuaré más con el papel de segunda, ¡la amante! No lo haré no lo aceptaré

―Te quiero, te apreció son varios años de estar en tu cama, pero no eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida

―¿Cómo me dices, cómo eres capaz de decirme …? ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ― Le pidió antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad

Por otra parte Albert llegó a la casa…

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

―Neal, no está.

―Lo sé… quería conversar contigo saber; ¿cómo están tus hermanas e hijo?

―Ambas están bien Paty ya se graduó de maestra hace un mes. Dará clases en un hospicio; la directora está a punto de retirarse y desea que ella tome su lugar

―Estoy seguro que hará un excelente papel; desde joven mostró interés incondicional para ayudar al prójimo; brindarle todas las oportunidades para que se formen de manera académica y espiritual. Los valores guían nuestros caminos. He notado cualidades de generosidad en Andy, estoy seguro que será un recurso importante para la iglesia me gustaría tenerlo más tiempo conmigo, de eso trata mi visita, Candy, quiero compartir con el pequeño, inculcarle Principios morales ¿Qué opinas?

―De una manera u otra son familia, no me opondré.

―Gracias…

―Señora tiene una llamada

―Voy, si me disculpa debo atender

―Comprendo

―Padre, ¡qué maravilla tenerlo de visita! Me quiero confesar; he cometido ciertos pecadillos…

― Has comido pastel de chocolate de más, nuevamente, ¿cierto?

―Sí

―No es pecado mujer

― ¿Encima de mi novio?

― ¿Ah?

En la habitación Candy recibía la llamada de su esposo:

―Princesa nos vemos mañana, pasé por el campamento y todo está en orden te avisé, porque sé que es la primera vez que te separas de nuestro bello hijo.

―Gracias; Neal por ser tan excelente… a pesar de… Sé que no debería decir esto por teléfono, pero siento que no merezco tanto amor de tu parte yo no he podido…

―Candy, el amor es más que un asunto pasional; se trata de compartir el día a día con el ser que te saca una sonrisa de la nada y ese efecto tu causas en mí, lo físico queda relegado a un quinto lugar tú y Andy son mi razón de existir. Daré mi vida por ustedes de ser necesario.

― No hallo palabra para expresar mi alegría, Neal te quiero en verdad te quiero…

―Lo sé. Hasta mañana, descansa, te amo.

Mientras Neal se encontraba en una disyuntiva entre el amor pasional y el amor espiritual, ― ¿qué debo hacer? Necesito a ambas.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Andy abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al señor tomate se sentía inferior al resto de la clase; en efecto tienen razón en nada se parece a su padre si tiene ojos verdes, cabellos lisos, y dorados como los cabellos ondulados de su mami con un rostro angelical libre de pecas, pero es normal parecerse más a unos de los padres; supone que la altura puede deberse a su papá, aunque en realidad Neal, no es tan alto y el tono de su piel es bronce. ‹‹ ¿Tendrán razón?›› Miles de ideas transitaban por la cabecita del pequeño Andy.

No obstante, Albert como todas las noches luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de buscarla para rasgarle el vestido y hacerla suya sin ningún tipo de contemplación, ni inhibición quería tenerla debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo como aquella noche que jamás logró sacar de sus cavilaciones; verla allí a su merced, él sintiéndose poderoso lleno de vigor era inevitable que su virilidad no reaccionara ante aquel pensamiento pecaminoso a su considerar.

― ¿Dios, por qué no la puedo sacar de mi mente? Este es el peor infierno que puede vivir un hombre― Albert, con brusquedad se quitó la camisa hincándose de espalda tomó un pequeño látigo de cuero para castigarse, gritaba por cada golpe que se daba entre lágrimas se decía ― Es la única forma que tengo para impedir salir corriendo y raptarte, hacerte mía sin remordimiento, sal de mi mente mujer, mujer bella, mujer divina tus ojos color esmeralda me enloquecen al igual que tu piel sonrojada y suave que emanan aquella fragancia a rosas silvestres que me cautiva, que invitan a hundirme entre tus pliegues carnales… no… ¡no!

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertaba ― te amo… te amo.

―Señora, ya amaneció, se le volvieron a pegar las sábanas es tan dulce escucharla decir en que ama a su esposo. Ni en sueños lo aparta de su ser.

―Claro Dorothy. ‹‹Sólo en sueños te puedo tener a mi lado. Dios no es justo esto que me haces…››

En el campamento:

―Directora conozco a el pequeño, es mi sobrino y, sé que si el reaccionó de manera agresiva fue por un motivo poderoso.

―Usted es cura y, como tal no debería dejar que sus apegos familiares interfieran ante la objetividad de la situación. Lo cierto es que fue acusado por la mayoría de los alumnos. Recomiendo que lo aconseje-oriente; no queremos a futuro un abusivo que se aproveche de su ventaja física para someter a los demás.

―Hablaré con él, estoy seguro que me dirá la verdad.

Continuará.

La invitación es para que dejen 100 comentarios por capítulos si quieren el siguiente pronto ja, ja, ja buenos mis queridas y animadas amigas, hermanas estoy de vuelta aspiro culminar pronto esta historia las llamo amigas, porque sólo las amigas me aplauden estas historias con fallas ortográficas y narrativa por lo menos disfrutan de la idea central je, je, je. Por cierto se pueden unir al grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy y ponerse de acuerdo con Mariela y Gaby para un concurso de fic navideño donde el premio principal será la historia de CCFS original. Bueno mil gracias por estar siempre conmigo desde mis inicios Dios nos Bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre. Falta poco para el finaaaaaallllllllllll! Las amo, sin ustedes jamás habría avanzado, son mi aliciente. Muack.


End file.
